Djinn Dreams
by mrsfaithwinchester
Summary: When Emily meets two Winchester boys in the middle of a hunt she never expected to become one of the hunted. When a rogue Djinn snatches her from the clutches of the Winchesters she finds herself inside a very sexy dream world where she's met with unexpected surprises. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

There was the sound of a beautiful purring classic engine that pulled into the diner parking lot. I looked over at Jean who had propped her feet up on one of the stools at the counter.

"You get it! I'm leaving."

"Jean! I have things to do! I still have to go to the police station to drop off Jen's stuff..." I sighed.

"Nope! I got plans." She said getting up while fluffing her snowy white perm. She was sixty-five but she acted like a sixteen year old.

"Let me guess... Bingo with Wilbur again? I'm telling you the pervy old man is trouble!" I yelled as she walked out the back door. I turned around to see a man looking at me slightly disturbed. I blushed deeply.

"She's... Dating this... never mind. How can I help you?" I asked feeling like a total idiot. The guy chuckled and shrugged holding his hands up.

"If your into pervy old men be my guest, I just wanted to know where the men's room was." He grinned.

"I'm not in to pervy old men... Jean is... not me. It's right there." I said nodding once to the men's room door beside the counter. It was then I noticed that the two guys had chosen a booth in the corner.

Sitting in the booth on a laptop was a tall, drop dead gorgeous man. I inched my way over to the table to take his order.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Um... not right now, my brother's in the bathroom and he hasn't decided yet." The guy said giving me a smile. I almost dropped my notebook at the sight of his dimples. They were so adorable that I almost reached out to touch them. I nodded and walked away and he went back to his internet.

Wait. How in the hell was he getting wifi here? I pulled out my iphone and tried to get online. Nothing. I had no signal, but there he was surfing away.

He was tall, and not just a few inches taller than me tall more like a few feet taller than me. He wore his chesnut brown hair long to his shoulders which he tucked behind his ears. His skin was clear save for a few adorable freckles on his face, and had a muscular built. His long slender fingers wizzed over the keyboard as he typed. He wore a dark black suit with a navy colored tie which was loose around his neck. His eyebrows would come together as he thought and only looked away from the screen when the second man walked out of the restroom.

"Alright it's time to get my pie on." The other guy said taking a seat in front of the tall man and rubbed his hands together.

As they looked at the menu I studied the other man closely. I thought it was impossible for another man to look sexier than the tall one but this guy gave him a run for his money. He sat slumped in the booth legs taking up the room under the table. He threw his arm over the back of the booth and studied the menu. I tried to look busy as he studied the list. His sandy brown hair was cut short and rose to a peak at the front. He had a 5 o'clock shadow forming on his sculptured jawline, that would clench and relax as he studied. His nose and cheeks were covered with small freckles clustered like stars in the sky, and his eyes... oh his eyes... They were so green it reminded me of emeralds. He was clearly the older of the pair, but not too much older than the tall one. He had a deep husky voice that was enough to charm the pants off of me. The tall guy murmured something and the green eyed man laughed, filling the empty diner with the sound. He too was dressed formally in a suit, only his was a dark navy color with a simple black tie.

I wondered what they were doing here in Delta, Ohio. We didn't get too many traveling I knew almost everyone in the small town I lived in, and I know I had never seen these two before. I was called to their booth. I walked over quickly and watched as they laughed over something I didn't quiet catch.

"Hi, I'm Emily. I'm your waitress for this evening, so what can I get you?" I asked smiling. The tall one looked down at the menu.

"I'll have the cook's salad with the ranch on the side, no carrots, and crutons... aaand a bottle of water." He said shutting the menu and handing it to me. I nodded writing down the order. I hadn't pictured him as the salad eating type. I finished and turned to the green-eyed guy who gave me a cute smile.

"Ready? I got a lot." He said smiling. His eyes glimmered in the light as he angled his head up toward me.

"I can write fast." I smiled back.

"Alright. I want a bacon buster with extra busting bacon, large order of fries, a chocolate milkshake with whip cream, but no cherry, large Coke, and of course the piece de resistance the All-American apple pie." He said slamming the menu closed and looked up at me.

"Good choice, the pie... I make it myself." I said smiling taking his menu.

"Well it better be good." He said.

"Oh it is. Believe me." I said walking away.

I gave the slip to Cameron the cook who I found sleeping yet again. I glanced at the clock and seen it was nearing eight. I sighed and walked over to the record player. I flipped through the music and decided to play yet again the greatest song of all time. I plunked in my coins and hit E-5 and let the music play.

As I walked back the guitar riff came through the speakers and the green-eyed guy froze in his seat. His head turned to look at the guy in front of him who's eyebrows rose at me. I suddenly felt self consious as the green-eyed guy turned to look at me too._Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long I'm glad to be back, Yes I'm, let loose, From the noose, That's kept me hanging about, I keep looking at the sky,__'Cause it's gettin' me high, Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die, I got nine lives, Cats eyes..._

"ACDC?" He asked looking impressed. I froze and smiled small.

"Are you a fan?" I asked.

"The biggest." He said nodding. I nodded back smiling, and Cameron called out the order was ready. I turned from them and walked to the kitchen.

"I seriously wish you'd stop playing that song... you play it every night." Cameron said.

"Get over it." I said taking the plates. I balanced all of them in my arms, two in my hands, and the small ones over my arms. I had gotten really good at balancing plates since I had started a year ago. I'm normally not a cordinated person. I walked over to the table and the green-eyed guy helped me place all the plates on the table.

"I'll be right back with the pie." I said smiling. He smiled at me and I walked over to the desert case. I picked up the apple pie I had made that morning and cut into the unblemished crust. My pie was the best in the county and had won ribbons at the fair last year, he was in for a treat. I delievered the pie and the two guys started talking again. I sat at the counter and flipped through my magazine while they talked.

"I don't know Dean... it's weird. They aren't connected, don't even look like they knew each other if you asked me." The tall one whispered. My ears perked up at the sound. Could they possibly be talking about the murders in town? So the green-eyed guy's name was Dean. It fit him...

"Dude, there's gotta be something. Have you checked in Dad's book? I mean normally people just don't go missing and then turn up four days later looking like they've been starved to death." Dean said shoving a spoonful of whip cream in his mouth.

"I'm telling you it just doesn't fit!" The tall one argued. Dean sighed and looked around the diner and catching my eyes.

"Well, how about we ask?" He whispered to the tall one, "Excuse me, can we ask you a few questions? We're with the FBI investigating the murders in town." Dean said pulling a badge from his suit pocket. I dropped my magazine and almost my jaw. Cops... no AGENTS. Holy shit, men in uniform. Damn.

"Yeah, of course. My sister Jen went missing yesterday." I said. The tall one looked over at Dean.

"I'm Agent Hendrix and this is Agent Osborne." Dean said handing me his badge.

_Agent James Hendrix..._ James? Didn't Osborne just call him Dean? I studied the badge carefully but it looked solid. However, I was going to be careful around these guys.

"I'm Emily." I said pulling up a chair to their table.

"So you said your sister went missing?" Osborne asked.

"Yesterday morning. She was on her way to work but never got there I guess." I said licking my lips nervously.

"And that's not normal for her? Is it possible she just went somewhere for a few days?" Hendrix asked.

"No, it's impossible. Jen wouldn't leave me. We do everything together, and nothing would keep her from work. She's a total workaholic, never missed a day of work in her life." I said shaking my head.

"Do you think it's connected with the others?" Osborne asked.

"Unfortunately... but the cops don't seemed concerned right now with it. Is that why you're here?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly.

"Kinda." Hendrix said taking a bite out of his burger.

"Now these murders how weird are they?" Osborne asked rolling his eyes at Hendrix.

"Weird. Like you said, they disappear looking normal but come back three or four days later looking like they've been starved for months. Skin and bones basically." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"I know this is hard for you..." I cut Osborne off.

"No... it's fine. At least someone's doing something. I don't know what's going on, but it's not normal. It's like the life was sucked from them..." I whispered looking up in Osborne's warm eyes.

He glanced over at Hendrix.

"There was no open wounds though? Nothing missing from them?"

"Missing?"

"You know... like hearts or organs?" Hendrix said. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't so I shook my head.

"No... nothing. The coroner said it looks as if they starved to death. It's impossible though, it takes two weeks at least to die of starvation, but there's no signs of dehydration... it's like they just shriveled up." I whispered. Hendrix looked over at Osborne and he nodded once.

"What about blood loss?"

"Gone. But the body's were still..." I paused, "moist? I guess. I mean like the blood was gone but the muscle and brain were fine." I said shrugging.

"How do you know all this?"

"My best friend is on the police force." I said.

"Have the bodies all turned up in the same place?" Hendrix asked wiping his hands on a napkin and picking up his fork to eat my pie.

"Yeah, out on the edge of town. No one really goes out there and the police have set up a patrole but somehow the person always gets passed them." I said looking down at my hands in my lap.

"OH MY GOD." Hendrix yelled. I jumped and looked up at him and his eyes were bulging.

"What?" Osborne asked.

"This pie! It's freaking amazing." He yelled taking another mouthful. I smiled secretly pleased with myself.

"We're kind of in the middle of something here," Osborne said.

"Well I'm sorry." Hendrix said mockingly.

He looked to me and raised his fork along with his eyebrows and I laughed softly.

"Do you think it would be possible if we could check out Jen's room? For anything that could lead to someone?" Osborne asked.

"Um, yeah of course." I said.

"Great." Osborne said smiling at me. God these men were going to charm me out of my jeans before the night was through.

There was a knock at my door the next morning and I rose form the couch to answer it. I opened the door to find Agent Hendrix leaning on the doorjam. I looked down at my pajamas and my face grew hot. Of course only I would forget I had to hot men coming over to my house today.

"Oh hey." I said opening the door and letting them in.

"Hi. This shouldn't take long, we'd just like a look around and we'll be out of your way." Osborne said.

"Okay sure. Can I get you anything? Soda? Water? Beer?" I asked.

"Nothing." "Beer." They said together at the same time. Osborne looked over at Hendrix shaking his head.

"I'm thirsty." He snapped back. I smiled and walked to the kitchen and cracked open two bottles. I brought them to the guys and lead them upstairs to Jen's room.

"I have some of her things in my room... if you want to see those too." I said.

"Okay, I'll look in here, you check out the stuff." Osborne said walking into Jen's room. I led Hendrix to my room and climbed up on my bed to reach the shelf where I had placed the box of Jen's things from work.

"Nice room." Hendrix said looking around. I laughed at the clutter and looked at him surprised.

"Really? Can you swim?" I joked. He smiled and grabbed my elbow as I jumped down from the bed to steady me. His hand was warm and rough from calluses. I noticed scars on his hands and he pulled back. "Uh, this is just stuff from her desk at work. I thought I could find something but I didn't. I figured since you're the trained officers..." I said smiling. He laughed and sifted through the box of junk.

"She really liked pink." He said pulling out a feathered pen.

"Yeah... you should see her room." I laughed kicking junk on my floor out of the way. Hendrix sat on the edge of my bed and shuffled through Jen's event planner.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked handing the book to me. On the date she disappeared there was a blue streak.

"No idea..." I said shrugging.

"Hmm..."

"Um... so Dean... what's your partner's name?" I asked slipping Dean in to test him. He froze and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Your partner's name?" I said smiling small.

"You called me Dean." He said squinting.

"I heard your buddy call you that yesterday..." I said blushing.

"Oh..." He said looking down, his eyes roaming the floor.

"Who are you really?" I asked softly. His eyes lifted from the floor and looked into mine, "Because I could care less as long as you're going to help me find my sister." I said.

"We're FBI we told you. Here, call our supervisor!" Hendrix said pulling out a card. I looked at it and shrugged. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. It began to ring and after a few someone picked up.

"Supervisory Special Agent Kent Addams." A gruff voice said when they answered. I was struck dumb. He sounded just like someone I knew. "Hello?" The voice said again.

"Bobby?" I asked shocked. There was a pause on the line...

Agent Hendrix looked up at me shocked.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"It's Emily... Bobby Singer?" I said shocked.

"What... in the world." Hendrix said shocked. THEY WERE HUNTERS!?

"I have two of your _agents_ here... Jen's missing." I said into the phone turning from Dean's shocked face.

"Jen's missing?!" Bobby asked.

"Yes! There's girls missing left and right here." I said.

"Dean and Sam are there?" Bobby asked.

"Dean and Sam?" I asked.

"One's tall, long hair... the other is snarky and sandy hair... both are idjits, but they get the job done." Bobby said. I laughed softly.

"Yeah..." I said smiling at Dean.

"Okay, um... I gotta go, sheriff's here..." Bobby said.

"Kay." We hung up.

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked shocked.

"We used to live in South Dakota when I was a teenager... my parents were killed by rogue vampires." I whispered shocked to finally admit that to someone. Dean's eyebrows raised. "Bobby and some other guy named Rufus came and got Jen and I out before it was too late for us."

"Wow." Dean whispered.

"So you're Dean? So that makes the tall one Sam?" I asked. Dean nodded and I looked around the room surprised. "Wait, if you're here then these murders aren't normal?! So something is after my sister." I said

"Sam thinks it's a Djinn." Dean said. I inhaled and shook my head.

"I don't know what that is." I said

"It's a genie... basically they entrap their victums and feed off them over a period of time... they're like vampires but more pleasant I guess. I ran into one a while back and they put you in this dream... like it's everything you could ever want." He whispered.

"So there's a possiblty my sister is still alive?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Yes, but we haven't got a clue where the Djinn would be living." He said shrugging.

"Where do they like?" I asked.

"Ancient ruins... abandoned places.." He shrugged. I pursed my lips and shrugged.

"There's nothing like that around here unless he's out in some old barn in the country." I said shaking my head.

"Hey uh Hendrix." Sam said walking into my room.

"Sam she knows."

"How did she find out!?" Sam asked throwing his hands up, "I thought we were going to not tell anyone this time?"

"She called our _supervisor_ Bobby... and she knew him. Her parents were killed by some vamps that Bobby killed a while back." Dean said.

"Seriously?" He asked me. I nodded and he looked surprised. "Man, I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Thanks... So Dean says it might be a Djinn?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I think your sister knew about it." He said shaking his head handing me her diary.

"Where'd you find this?!" I asked shocked.

"Simple, there's a loose floorboard under her bed." Sam said shrugging, "Look at the day she went missing, she said that she felt like it was supernaturally related and she'd done research. She thought she had an idea of what it was. She could have gone out hunting for it." Sam said. I growled and slammed the book.

"She would too." I said tossing it across the room angrily. Dean looked at Sam breifly and then back to me.

"Well, there's more..." Dean said.

"What?" I asked.

"This Djinn seems to have a type... Dark brown hair... fair skin." Dean said slowly.

"You mean... me? That's impossible I didn't look for him." I said.

"But the Djinn will see you in your sisters mind, and you match his type perfectly." Sam said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, petite, brow haired, good looking, fair skinned, and type A blood." Dean replied. I almost squealed at the fact he thought I was good looking until I realized I was type A blood.

"How'd you find that out..." I asked confused.

"Well we had to be sure." Sam said shrugging with a oops face on.

I shook my head and stood. This was nuts! First my sister goes missing, then hunters show up and tell me it's a Djinn, now it's after me?! What the hell?

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I mean we can keep an eye on the place..." Dean said. I looked at them frustrated.

"I can't just hide up in here." I said.

"Well, if you want to live you will." Sam said. I folded my arms and sighed.

"You guys can kill this right?" I asked. They nodded. "Alright..."

I glanced out my kitchen window to see Dean and Sam sitting in the Impala outside the house. I opened the door and walked out into the chilly night. Dean rolled down his window.

"You guys can come in you know." I said.

"We're good." Sam said before Dean answered for them. I looked at them.

"It's freezing out here!" I said. They shrugged it off and told me to go back inside. I rolled my eyes and went back into the house. I heard Jingles, Jen's cat, scratching at the back door to be letout.

"Okay okay!" I yelled walking to the back door. I let the cat out and looked into the dark backyard. My hair on my arms was standing on end and the door jerked from my hand. I screamed as a tattooed man pulled me from the house.

"DEAN! DEAN!" I screamed bloody murder. I heard the car door slam and the Djinn clutched me tighter locking my airways. I gasped for breath as there was crashes from inside the house.

"HELP!" I gasped as the Djinn dragged me away quickly. NO! I screamed in my head. I could see Dean's horrified face before everything around me went up in a blue glow and then it went dark.

I rolled over pulling the covers around me tight. There was a mumble from beside me and I opened my eyes. I was met with gorgeous green eyes looking at me sleepily.

"Morning." He yawned. Dean. Dean was laying beside me in bed. He smiled and pulled me closer to him, burying his face into my hair. I sighed in comfort.

"Morning." I smiled. Wait. What the hell? I sat up breaking out of his arms and scrambling across the bed. I screamed as I fell off the bed backwards onto the floor.

"Oh god Emily!" Dean said leaping across the bed looking at me from over the edge. His hair was sticking up in a disaray, and stubble was standing up on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked getting up from the bed. I gasped and shut my eyes as his half naked body helped me up. Dean was standing in my room, in plaid boxers, sleeping next to me. What the hell was going on?

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean? That's my line!" Dean chuckled straightening my shirt. I looked down to realise I was wearing a button up shirt and underwear that was it!

"Oh my god." I said looking up at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked chucking my chin smiling. I opened my mouth. I frowned. Was I okay? I didn't feel hurt.

"I just... had a weird dream..." I said.

"Yeah? Clowns or midgets?" Dean asked. He walked from me to the master bathroom.

"What?" I asked.

"Nevermind Emily." He laughed stripping to get in the shower. I freaked and turned away before the boxers went down. Where was I? I looked around the room.

A large bed stood in the middle of the window and a dresser was beside it. I rushed over to find a pair of jeans. I put on the first pair I could find. I shut the drawer and gasped at my hand. On my ring finger was a wedding ring.

"What the hell?" I screamed. There was a thud in the bathroom and a socking wet Dean ran out, soap in his hair.

"What?!" He asked looking around.

"Dean something's wrong." I said looking around. He walked over tying a white towel around his waste. He took my face in his soapy hands and I laughed as he rubbed the soap all over my face.

"You look just fine to me." He said smiling.

"Ha, ha. Seriously Dean. We... we're married?" I asked.

"HOLY SHIT?! REALLY?" Dean asked looking down at his hand and ring. "WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?" He asked walking over to the small table near the bed and picking up a photo and handing it to me. There I stood in a flowing white ball gown dress kissing Dean at our wedding.

"Dean... I don't remember this... I don't remember anything. All I remember was you and Sam showing up yesterday... the Djinn." I said shocked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"The Djinn! Dean the Djinn has me!" I gasped.

"No I'm pretty sure you're right here..." He said looking at me and shaking me by the shoulders.

"Dean I'm sleeping, I'm dreaming." I said.

"No..." He said.

"Slap me." I said bouncing trying to wake myself up.

"Emily you're being ridicouls." He said as I picked up his hand to smack me.

"No I'm not Dean! I have to wake up or I'm gonna die!" I said.

"Emily! STOP!" He yelled grabbing me and holding me still. Dean's green eyes were looking at me in fear. "Stop! You're scaring the shit out of me." He said. I stopped and looked up at him. Was it all a dream?

"So you're not a hunter?" I asked.

"Hunting? Emily?! I've never been in the freaking woods!" He said shaking his head. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is so weird." I whispered.

"You're telling me." He said still looking at me. He made me sit in the bathroom while he rinsed off because he was worried I would flip out again. He stepped out of the shower smiling at me. I held the photo in my hands and suddenly I had a flash of light hit me. I remembered. I remembered our first dance, him kissing me after the I dos. Dear god I remembered the honeymoon.

"Still dreaming?" He asked smiling as he dried off. I watched him as he rubbed the towel on his firm chest and neck.

"Think so." I murmered. He laughed and tied the towel around his waist.

"Come here." He said pulling me up from the side of the bath tub. His fingers ran through my hair and he smiled at me. There were small water droplets dripping from his hair and landing on my feet.

"If you were dreaming would you feel this?" He whispered kissing my neck. I inhaled sharply as his gentle lips grazed my skin. He chuckled kissing my throat and moving up to my chin then lips. He pulled me closer to him as he kissed me. I exhaled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Dreaming?" He whispered between kisses.

"Yep." I smiled. He laughed and kissed me harder. I squealed as he lifted me up into his arms.

"You she-devil I just showered." He whispered.

"Oh well." I whispered softly as he put me on the bed.

Dean shimmied the jeans I had just put on back off and tossed them aside. He tickled me on my side making me squeal loudily. He chuckled and pulled the shirt up over my head and kissed my chest. My voice caught in my throat and I let out a soft squeak. He laughed and kissed me on the lips, nibbling at my bottom lip wonderfully. His warm, smooth hands ran down my body making me arch my back and get goosebumps. My chest began to ache as he kissed my neck.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and _Crazy Train _began playing. Dean stopped kissing me and groweled resting his head on my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"My phone."

"Who is it?" I asked as he picked the phone up.

"Sam." Dean sighed.

"Okay." I said crawling under the covers as he took the call. Well what a way to kill the mood.

"Dude, I know alright. I'll make sure to dress nice. No band t-shirts. I know!" He argued from the bathroom.

"Well I was kinda in the middle of something Sam." He said roughly.

"Well yeah it was pretty important."

"No it's not to do with work, dude just stop."

"DUDE! I'm hanging up. I'm hanging up now. Stop talking I'm hanging up."

Dean walked back into the room and shook his head.

"What's up?"

"Just reminding me of the family dinner." He said rolling his eyes. He climbed into bed with me again but lost the towel in the attempt.

"Oops." I said tossing it aside. He laughed and rolled over kissing me. He unclasped my bra and cupped me in his hands, kissing me sweetly. I moaned loudly as his thumb rubbed against my skin.

"You're so beautiful." Dean whispered kissing my breast softly. I moaned loudly as his hands ran down my waist and pulled down my underwear.

"Mmmm." I said pulling his mouth to mine. He teased me by rubbing my inner thigh, fingertips barely brushing against my hot skin. "Dean!" I moaned as he continued.

"Yes honey?" He asked softly.

"You're being an ass." I huffed back.

"I know." He chuckled kissing me again. His hands ran along the inside of my legs making my body tingle.

"Damn it Dean." I laughed. He smiled and finally stopped teasing and stroaked me softly. I let out a breath as his finger circled making me arch my back. God damn it, he was good. He kissed my breast, teasing with his tongue. I moaned loudly as my toes began to tingle.

"Mhmmm louder." He whispered flicking me softly making me cry out lustily. He laughed at how much he'd reeled me in and now it was MY turn to tease the little bastard. I grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed his neck. I ran my nails down his back making him grunt softly, his hot breath on my neck. My hand slid down and grabbed him firmly. He kissed my neck roughly as I ran my hand down the length of him.

"God..." He said breathless. I smiled kissing him again. His hips began to rock with my strokes and he was getting anxious. His hand slid back down to my clit. I moaned loudly as his fingers sunk into me. He gasped as my hand went tight around him.

"Oh..." I moaned. I froze as the first wave of orgasms hit me. My back arched and Dean slipped his arm around me and encouraged me to bend more. I gasped as his thumb pressed against my clit making me purr.

"Mmmm." I said lightly. He suddenly disappeared beneith the covers. I screamed out as his fingers left me and his tongue took over. I ran my hands through his wet hair as he teased me again. He kissed and nipped. Damn him. I was becoming frustrated and wanting him to take me.

"Dean... now." I moaned loudly.

"No!" He whispered his cool breath hitting me. I arched my back as I had a small orgasm again. He encouraged me along, flicking me with his warm tongue.

"Damn it Dean! Now!" I moaned twisting in bliss. My body was tensed up and warm from the orgasm and he laughed and kissed me before coming back up.

"Now?" He asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Now?" He asked smiling again.

"Dean please don't make me beg." I whispered.

"Oooo. No please do." He said kissing me. His lips were salty and warm.

"Dean please." I whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"Dean PLEASE! Please now!" I huffed as I came closer to the edge.

"Now?" He asked.

"YES!" I Screamed as the orgasm ripped through me. He suckled my breast and rubbed my clit pulling the orgasm out longer. I gasped for air as my body twisted into his. He pulled me close kissing me.

"God, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you Dean. So much." I said floating on air. I pointed my toes as he rubbed up against me. I whimpered as he moved away.

"I swear to god Dean. If you do not do me now I will murder you." I moaned.

"Whoa..." Dean laughed. And off he went. I gasped as he entered me slowly. He kissed me roughly as he began to rock me in his arms. His arms wrapped tighter around me, kissing my neck, sucking. He pumped slowly at first and then gained speed, pulling me into beautiful bliss. His hands ran down my sides. I moaned as a small feeling grew in me.

"Oh my god." I moaned. He rocked me in his arms stronger. He kissed me all over. The room was growing hot and sweat was forming on the back of my neck.

"You're driving me crazy." He whispered in my ear.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you." He laughed. I suddenly began to feel dizzy as the warmth surged through my veins.

"Dean! Dean!" I hissed. He groaned loudly as I tightened up and then felt my body rip into pure ecstasy. Dean hit the mark and we both rolled in pure bliss, tangled together and tied up in the bedsheets. He held me close and I dug my nails into his back and he hissed. I cried out as I hit the peak, my back arching, my toes pointing, my eyes squeezed tight, and my mouth open in pure wonder. We collasped into each others arms. Our breathing heavy and loud. He kissed me and brushed my hair back with his hand.

"God I love you so much." He said to me, pressing his forehead against mine.

I was curled up against Dean, my head on his chest. His left hand twisted my hair around his fingers, and his right ran up and down my back giving me goosebumps. He froze suddenly and stiffened.

"Dean?" I asked sitting up. His eyes were wide open but he wasn't responding.

"DEAN!?" I asked screaming at him. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He shut his eyes and sat straight up. Our forheads smacked together and he let out a yell.

"FUCK!" He yelled clutching his head.

"Dean!? Are you okay?" I asked as he crawled from the bed. He rubbed his head and shook it a few times before looking around.

"What the..." He paused and his voice raised an octive, "What the hell?" He asked. I looked at him confused as he turned around. His face went from confusion to pure shock.

"EMILY!" He yelled. He looked down to see he was naked and ripped the bed covers off. I grabbed the sheet before he snatched it.

"What the hell Dean?" I yelled at him.

"Emily? What the hell's going on? Where are we?" He asked. I felt something sneaking up on me but I couldn't remember.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said confused. He wrapped the blanket around him and stared at my face.

"Emily! You're not in real life. You're stuck in a Djinn dream." He said.

"What?" I asked my heart falling to my stomach.

"You're dreaming." He said shaking his head slowly. I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly I felt the urge to cry. What have I done? I got up with the sheet wrapped around me and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sank to the floor.

"No no no no." I whispered. I ran my hands through my hair. No this wasn't possible. I couldn't have dreamed all this. This wasn't something you can just dream about. I felt this. I could still feel it.

"Emily?" Dean asked banging on the door.

I burst into tears, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Emily! What happened?!" Dean screamed. Real Dean. Not my fake dreamed up Dean.

"Dean go away." I sobbed.

"Emily no! Open the door!" He yelled.

"No!" I sobbed. Somehow in my head I knew it was all fake but it didn't mean I didn't want it to be real. Even if my dream Dean wasn't the same person as he was now. I just wanted to stay here forever.

"Emily please." He said. I heard him sit against the door. I reached up and unlocked the door. He came in and sat down next to me wrapped up in the blanket.

"Dean I'm... I'm so confused." I whispered wiping away my tears.

"The Djinn took you yesterday... Sam and I have been looking everywhere for you." He whispered. I hid my face in the sheet shaking my head. "Did we..." He paused, "Did he and you... did..." He stopped and I looked up at him. He nodded looking at the floor after reading my eyes.

"I didn't..." I stopped.

"I know. Damn him." He whispered.

"If I realized it... I mean at first I did but then things became more clear..." I whispered.

"Clear?" He asked.

"Like I could remember memories... of days and times... it's complicated." I whispered.

"Oh." He said, "So this is your dream..." He said looking around.

"Yeah I guess." I whispered. He looked down at his hands and seen the ring but didn't say anything. I pressed my lips together.

"Do you want to go?" He asked. I looked over at him... thinking about how moments ago he was mine.

"Do I WANT to or HAVE to?" I smiled. He laughed softly and looked at me.

"Wouldn't real life be better?" He asked. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Oh you weren't here a few minutes ago..." I said laughing.

"I wish I had." He said raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I'm ready." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and jerked me close to him. I held my breath shocked as he smiled and kissed me. The real Dean was kissing me... and he was better than fake Dean. Oh god...

Yoohoo! Emily, wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I heard someone calling to me. It sounded muffled like I was underwater. Dean was gone now and everything was black around me. I struggled to breath as the air around me began to disappear. I sat up and gulped in huge breaths of air. Dean's head collided with mine just like it had minutes ago.

"FUCK!" He screamed laughing. I began to laugh at the irony.

"I'm sorry!" I said grabbing his head. Sam looked at the both of us.

"Have good dreams?" Sam asked.

"Weird dreams.." I replied.

"Really? Clowns or midgets?" He asked. I glanced over at Dean and smiled.

"Neither."

I sat in the chair next to Jen's hospital bed. She was sleeping and recovering from the starvation. She looked so frail and small in the white bed.

"Sleeping?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Dean leaning in the doorway. I nodded and snuck away from her bedside to the hallway.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" I asked. Dean shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know honestly." Dean said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I don't know..." He smiled. He sighed and looked at me as I crossed my arms self conciously.

"Dean... let's be real... you'll be off saving the world and hunting the boogy man." I whispered looking down at my feet. He laughed and grabbed my arm.

"And?"

"And there's no room in a hero's life for a girl. It never ends well." I whispered.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes."

"Well... way to be optimistic." He whispered.

"Dean I'm just stating the facts." I said.

"No the facts are that there are things that happened between us that I didn't participate in." He said looking at me.

"Exactly."

"That means that I want to later. After things are settled between us.. .and we actually know each other." He smiled.

"In my defence I did know you... or a version of you." I said.

"I know but now it's my turn." He whispered.

"Dean..." I whispered shaking my head but he grabbed me before I left his reach. He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly.

"Emily..." He mocked me.

"I guess."I said after he kissed me again. He chuckled and kissed me again.


	2. Chapter 2

"God damn hair!" I grumbled brushing it from my eyes as I stepped out to cross the street.

Everything happened so fast it felt like it didn't happen at all once it was over. I heard the screeching of tires, and a yell from a man. I turned to look, finally getting the stray hair from my face, only to come face to face with the front of an SUV. I couldn't move! I felt like my legs were stuck to the ground and feet weighed a thousand pounds. Suddenly I felt the impact. The first slam into my shoulder and then hitting the ground. It was funny falling and getting hit the way I had... sideways... I had been facing the car, I should have gone up and over the hood. A large mass landed on top of me, knocking the wind from my lungs. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the horrible tires to collapse my chest and lungs, crush my heart. Waiting to die.

But I didn't.

I peered out from my eyelashes to see the car stopped in the exact place I had been standing... but I was alive... and shoved to the side of the road. My breath came out in a gasp and tears welled into my eyes. I was saved. I didn't die. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered and then seen what had prevented my death.

Upon my lap was a freckle faced, green eyed, heartbreaking gorgeous man. His eyes met mine and we were both greeted by shock.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Emily?!"

"Dean? Dean!" I said shocked and flung my arms around his neck. He grabbed me tight and squeezed what breath I had left out of me.

"What are you doing here? And are you aware you're supposed to look both ways before crossing the street damn it." Dean said pulling me back and staring straight into my eyes. I started crying and laughing at the same time. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"I'm here visiting Jen. She moved after the whole Djinn incident... I'm just here for a few days while she gets settled. What are you doing here? Is there..." I stopped looking at the surrounding crowd that had formed. Dean glanced away and noticed too. He got up from the ground and surveyed the damage.

The guy in the car was still frozen in his seat a look of pure terror on his face. His hands were gripping the wheel so tight his fingers had begun to turn white. He slowly turned his head and seen I was okay and slumped over into his seat resting his head on the steering wheel. Unfortunately he had passed out and now his forehead activated the horn that began blaring endlessly. Dean looked at him and then me eyebrows raised and motioned for me to slowly back away while the crowd began huddling around the car.

We took off down the side alley nearest dodging trash and dumpsters. Dean was laughing the whole time until we reached a few blocks away and he turned on me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"Dean, I was blind! My hair was in my face! How was I supposed to know he was there. When I had looked there was no one there!" I argued. He bent down resting his hands on his knees and it was then I noticed the blood. I gasped and rushed over taking his hands in mine. When he had pushed me out of the way he didn't want to land on top of me so he threw his hands out and dug them into the concrete.

"Dean, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, they're fine. They just sting a little, I've had worse." He joked. I shook my head at his rough hands, knowing he was not telling me a lie.

"Come on my sister lives a few blocks from here, I'll clean them up. The could get infected! Please?" I insisted.

"No, Sammy's back at the hotel, which is right across from here. I'm fine let me drive you home though. I don't trust you walking." He said.

"Bitch please." I said giving him a look. He opened his mouth and turned his head slightly in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said blushing. I began to walk to the hotel near the alley and Dean grabbed me by my coat collar.

"Not crossing the road without a buddy." He said looking both ways.

"So what you gonna hold my hand too?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a pointed look and took my hand before leading me across the street.

"You're such a butt head." I giggled. He didn't answer me but instead gave me a tiny smirk before walking into the old hotel. Sam was sitting in the lobby reading a paper.

"Dean! Where've you been?" Sam asked tossing the newspaper aside and standing. I smiled huge and he finally noticed me.

"Someone's got a death wish it seems." Dean said letting go. I squeed and ran over to the giant Sam and gave him a hug. He laughed with his pink tongue peeping out from behind his beautiful white teeth.

"Emily!? Oh my god! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm visiting Jen. She moved here after the whole incident, and I'm helping her settle in. What are you guys doing here? Please tell me you're not here for work." I said. Sam shook his head looking at Dean unworried.

"No, we're just passing through. Small world." He said smiling.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have been talking right now if I hadn't of saved her ass yet again." Dean said crossing his arms.

"What?"

"I almost got hit by a car. He pushed me out of the way." I said. Dean nodded and looked over at Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes, but Dean scraped up his hands a little." I said. Dean rolled is eyes.

"She apparently thinks I'm going to die from it." He replied.

"No I said they could get infected." I said.

"You do realize he's had worse right?" Sam said.

"I told her." Dean replied.

"Ha ha ha excuse me for thinking of your health." I replied.

"I'm fine."

"Fine." I said back.

"Fine!" He said mockingly.

"Fine!" I shot back.

"GUYS! I swear it's like I'm working with a bunch of eight year olds." Sam said. I smiled and he pulled me under his arm giving me a noogie.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"So you said Jen was in town? How is she doing?" Sam asked smiling after releasing me.

Of course Sam would ask about Jen. During the days after they boys had saved our behinds they hung around to make sure we were okay. It seemed that Jen and Sam had gotten close during the time we had, and I won't lie, Dean and I did too. However, I hadn't seen him since the day he'd left, we'd kept up with each other in emails and short phone calls.

"She's doing great, still a bit weary but then again she has a good reason." I said smiling small.

"And you?" Dean asked his green eyes bearing into my skin. I shrugged.

"Doing the best I can I guess." I smiled small. It was a lie. I was miserable. When Dean and Sam had left I had gotten paranoid about being alone. With Jen moving it's caused me to freak out at the smallest things and I had to quit my job because of the fear. Dean's eyes narrowed as if he seen through my lie, but Sam didn't seemed concerned.

"That's really good Emily." He said smiling.

"Hey you guys should drop by Jen's I'm sure she'd love to see you." I said smiling.

"We'd love to! How about meeting up tonight for dinner." Sam said hitting Dean on his back brotherly.

"Yeah, meet up." Dean said still staring at me.

"Sure, uh, there's a awesome bar down the street if you wanna meet there." I said smiling.

"Yeah of course!" Sam said.

"Cool."

We stood there for a minute and I finally looked at Dean's studying eyes. They narrowed more and then suddenly grew soft and normal once more. I blinked and looked down at my shoes.

"Uh I'm gonna give Emily a ride home. I'll be back." Dean said to Sam handing him a room key.

"Okay."

The Impala was still warm indicating that the boys had just rolled into town. I got into the car and sat silently as Dean got in. He paused before putting the key in the ignition. He turned to me.

"You're lying." He whispered looking at me. I looked over at him as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Emily, you know what I'm talking about. You're lying. You're not okay what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I insisted.

"Em!" He said sternly. I stared out the windshield as drops of rain started to fall, splattering like tears onto the glass.

"I'm just a little set back." I mumbled.

"Set back?" Dean asked turning further in his seat and putting his arm on the back.

"Dean please, can we not?"

"No, I want to know. If I can fix it and save you the pain then we both win." He said. My heart crushed against my ribs almost sending me into tears.

"You can't do anything Dean." I whispered looking down at my nervous hands. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know! I can't try if you don't tell me." He said.

"Dean just take me home please!" I snapped. Dean started at me shaking his head.

"We are not moving an inch until you tell me what is going on in that melon of yours." He said putting the keys in his plaid over shirt. I huffed and pursed my lips.

"So you want to play that game? We'll be here forever Dean." I said shifting my gaze to him. He shrugged.

"I've got plenty of time... between saving the world and shutting the gates of hell of course." He said with a sigh.

I felt the knife jab into my chest once more. That was it Dean, that's just it... He'd never know just how much the day he had to walk away killed me. How much I'd cried because I was worried about him. I didn't know if he was dead or alive until he got around to texting me, and I couldn't take it. Not only did I have the pain of him leaving I had the pain of my sister leaving, and me being stuck in a place I felt terrified to walk outside my door. Dean Winchester was my pain, my dream, my nightmare, my heart, and my drug. He looked at me with his deep eyes and for a minute I felt the warm tingle of the Djinn's Dream he'd forced on me.

If I could just go back to that dream I would never leave. I would have died to have just laid once more in those arms of his.

"It's complicated Dean." I whispered.

"Good, I specialize in complicated." He smiled. Oh Dean, you have no idea...

"I can't Dean. Please." I whispered tears welling up.

"No, this is why you need to tell me. If someone's hurting you..." He stopped short in mid-sentence. I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes as the thought raced through his brain. His jaw clenched and he inhaled deeply.

"I..." He started.

"Dean no. Just. No." I whispered putting my hands over my face. He sat forward once more and slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" He screamed. I was silent and rested my head on the passenger window. "This is what I didn't want." He whispered tucking his chin down and looking down at the floor.

"That's why I didn't say anything Dean." I whispered.

"So you just kept it in all this time? Seriously? We could have worked this out. You know what I do. You know why I can't. I can't do that to you." He said. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"You think just because I'm a girl I can't handle what you do." I said looking at him tears falling.

"No, I'm doing what I'm doing because I care to much to watch someone else I care about die." He said his voice breaking, "I was a jackass for even letting it come this far. It wasn't fair to you."

"What's not fair is being with the person you love Dean." I snapped.

He swallowed and closed his eyes.

"Don't do that." He whispered shaking his head.

"What? Be honest?" I said.

"No damn it. You know I can't. You know." He said tears forming in his eyes. I wiped my tears away and coughed. I pulled the seat belt off and struggled out of the car. I shut the door and ran from it through the pouring rain. I finally let all my tears fall as the rain pounded onto my head and shoulders ruthlessly.

Before Dean had left the first time I had begged to go with him.

"Train me Dean. I could help. I have a background in all this, I know what I'm doing." I said.

"No you don't or you wouldn't be asking me to do this." Dean said putting his hand on my face. I just wanted to be with him. Somehow, that was the only important thing in my life. It had been over a year now and it was still the most important thing.

The rain fell like sheets, it was freezing cold, and endless. I could feel the water gushing out off my sneakers with every step, only to soak up more as I ran through puddles. I'd turned to run around the corner when I slammed into Dean and fell to my knees. He grabbed my arms and lifted me up.

"Damn it Emily." He whispered and kissed me. I felt my brain release it's grip and my legs and arms melted into warm goo. His arms were the only thing keeping me standing. Finally after gaining control of my arms I wrapped them around his neck. His wet clothes clung to mine, his shirt so thin it showed the hard chest that was panting from running. He pulled back looking at me, water streaming down his perfect face, dripping from his eye lashes and nose. He shook his head flinging water from his short hair that had become plastered to his head. I smiled and pulled him back into the kiss, back into the warmth of our bodies melted together.

"Dean stop! Stop before I can't..." I whispered pushing him back.

"I'm done Em." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm done! I'm giving in. I'm waving the white flag. I just want to be with you. I want this, what's between us. I want it. If that means taking you, hauling you over my shoulder, and hiding you in the secret bunker then damn it, I'm going to." He said over the rain that pounded on the sidewalk.

"What?!" I asked shocked and hopefull.

"I can't do it anymore. I've given up so much in my life. Things that I thought I had to because of this shitty job I have, but I can't just walk away from this. I've never felt like this in my entire life." He said breathless.

"Lisa?" I asked shaking my head.

"It wasn't this. It wasn't this pull I feel this magnetic suction that draws me back." He whispered, "but I loved Lisa because I loved Ben more than anything in my life. This is different Emily. It's so different. I can't do anything without you anymore."

"But Dean you said I'd get in the way." I said crying.

"Are you trying to back out on me now?" He laughed.

"No! God no!" I screamed hugging him. He smiled into my neck and kissed my jaw.

"I'm going to keep you safe no matter what I do, or I will die trying." He said.

"I don't even want that much, I just want you to love me Dean." I whispered.

"I do." he said, "I love you."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You're going with me. You'll live in the bunker, and let Sam and me take care of business... You can't interfere." He said, "You have to promise that."

"I promise."

He grabbed my cold hands and kissed them.

"Then I'm yours."

"Good."

Sam and Jen were already waiting at the bar when Dean and I walked in wet.

"What the hell!?" Sam said shocked.

"Well since it's such a beautiful day out, we decided to walk." I said sarcastically. Jen handed me her napkin as I wiped water from my face. Dean laughed and grabbed a couple more off the table next to us.

"What the hell happened?" Jen asked. I looked at Dean and tried to come up with an answer.

What do I tell them!? I began to panic and Dean shook his head.

"We had to park around the corner." Dean said shaking his head frustratingly. Jen looked outside trying to judge if the rain was coming down hard enough to soak us. She shrugged and accepted the answer.

"I got a call from Sam wondering where you were so I met him here, we were getting ready to go looking for you." She said.

"Oh I'm fine!" I said smiling. They began a conversation about what they had been up to but I couldn't focus because Dean's knee was barely brushing up against mine and I swore I could feel the electricity.

"Emmy?" Jen said.

"What? I'm sorry."

"Do you want to play pool with Sam and I?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm good." I said smiling. They got up from the booth and walked across the bar laughing.

"Well they seem to be hitting it off." Dean said.

"I told you she liked him." I smiled. He tugged on my wet t-shirt to turn and lean on him but not enough that Jen and Sam would notice.

"What are we going to tell them?" I whispered.

"Well... the truth." Dean sighed smiling at me small.

"That I'm hitching a ride along with your crazy life?" I smiled huge.

"Exactly." Dean smiled.

"You know Jen's not going to approve of this. She's going to be pissed." I said.

"Well, how pissed could she be if she understands?" He asked nodding to them. I looked over to see Sam teaching Jen how to play pool. His arm was wrapped around hers as he showed her how to hold the pool stick. I let my jaw drop.

"She's a shark!" I gasped.

"What?"

"She knows damn well how to play pool! She woops everyone's ass when we play at the bars." I said. Dean began laughing and I did too as Jen screamed happily as se sunk one into the corner pocket and took the opportunity to hug him.

"Oh those crazy kids." He smiled pulling a french fry off Sam's plate. I laughed and pulled my feet up onto the booth.

"Well screw that." I said sitting sideways in the booth and laying my head on Dean's shoulder as he had his arm on the back of the booth's seat. He let his arm fall and I smiled. God he smelled amazing. A mixture of the rain and the musk from his skin. I couldn't believe he was finally mine. Mine.

Jen glanced over at us and nudged Sam. Dean didn't notice but I did and acted like I didn't see them. I seen her smile and Sam said something laughing and they started to laugh together. Dean just looked at me and gave me a quick wink. I smiled and scooted closer to him.

Sam and Jen were laughing when they came back to the table.

"I just kicked his ass in pool." Jen said.

"Yeah well, you didn't tell him you actually know how to play pool did you?" I laughed. Sam looked at her amused.

"Emily! Yo! Girl code! Thou shalt not revealith thy sister's secrets." Jen smirked blushing.

"I want my twenty bucks back!" Sam yelled and our table burst into laughter.

"So what exactly is going on with us." Dean said pointing around the circle.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Sam, don't act stupid I'm your brother, I know you like Jen. Jen likes you. I love Em, Em loved me. We're a happy family." He sang mockingly. Jen looked at me and I smiled.

"So wait. We all know?!" Sam asked.

"Know?" I asked.

"Sam and I have been talking since the Djinn..." Jen said confused.

"How did you find out?" Sam asked Dean.

"What?!" Dean asked.

"We've been talking since the Djinn!" I said surprised that Jen had kept this from me.

"Wait! You were talking and didn't tell me?" Dean and Jen said at the same time.

"You didn't tell me!" Sam and I said. We stopped because there was too much in sync talking.

"Let me talk. Dean and I have been talking since I woke up from that dream. I didn't want to tell you because I figured you'd be mad!" I said confused.

"I knew you liked him, I just didn't know you..._liked_ him." Jen said laughing.

"Whelp I for one am fine with this arragement." Sam said putting his arm around Jen. We smiled at each other and then we were silent.

"Now what?" Jen asked.

"Well... see we were late because we were arguing over what to do about this and I decided that I'm going with Sam and Dean..." I said. Sam looked at Dean confused.

"Wait, Wait, wait. You told me we couldn't do that. We have things over our heads Dean. Things that want to kill us. Things that will do anything to get at our nerves. They've done it before." Sam said.

"You didn't let her finish." Dean said.

"I'm going to stay in the bunker. It's impossible for anything to get it right? I mean I'll be there when you're home and when you're gone." I shrugged.

"That's a lot of time alone, and indoors." Sam said.

"Well, maybe she won't be alone..." Jen said softly. Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"I'm just saying if we're going to figure this out it's the logical solution!" Jen said. Dean shrugged.

"I'm cool with it."

"Okay we all agree but is no one worried about how much of a big step this is? Like this is a leap more than a step?" Sam said.

"Not really. I'm tired of letting shit get in the way Sammy. One thing I've learned from dying twenty times is that life don't last long so you gotta live it up." Dean said taking a long drink from hs beer.

"Wait. You've died _twenty_ times?" I asked shocked.

"Well... some where around there. I lost count after the tacos." Dean said shrugging.

"It's around twenty, if you don't count the volunteered deaths it's like eleven." Sam said nodding. Jen looked at them both.

"You're joking right?"

"Not really." Dean said taking another fry.

"Should we be concerned?" I asked.

"Nope." Dean said smiling.

"Mkay."

"My favorite one was the ax." Sam smiled.

"Ha ha asshole." Dean said.

"What?"

"Well... it's a long story but we essentially were stuck in a time loop like Ground Hog's Day and Dean's dying would begin a new day. So each day he died differently, and the one we were arguing over an ax."

"He was trying to chop down this fucking house like he was Jason or something."

"Well it slipped and... he died... but it was okay because he was okay the next day." Sam said shrugging.

"Are you kidding me? You've died so many times you each have your own favorite death?" I asked.

"I prefer the tacos." Dean said shrugging.

"Oh! I also like the one when you got hit by the car." Sam said raising his eyebrows evily.

"No Sam." Dean said pointing at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Sam I swear I will come across the table and kill you a sixth time." Dean said.

"He peed his pants." Sam said smirking. Dean slammed his fist on the table shaking all the cups and plates.

"Sam! I told you!Of course I peed myself. Man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean yelled. A few of the customers around us looked confused and Jen and me started giggling.

"So it's settled then? We're doing this?" Jen asked.

We looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Good."

"We only have one thing left to do." Sam replied.

"What?"

"Tell Cas." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Djinn Dreams Part Three

"Now, Cas is a bit socially awkward..." Sam said from the passenger seat of the car. I looked at Dean who rolled his eyes in the mirror.

"That's a bit of an understatement. He's a good guy but he can't handle people, especially women." Dean said looking at me.

"What do we do then?" Jen asked as Sam rolled his window down letting in the cool night air. Dean shrugged and gripped the wheel tighter.

"We almost there?" I asked.

"You are like a child. Are we there yet?" Dean smiled pointing at the mirror. I grinned as he laughed and nodded, "Yes we're right down the road."

I was a bit nervous about sleeping in a tight packed bomb shelter. I honestly couldn't see how Dean and Sam had been living in one for months! I discussed this with Jen and she had assumed they had renovated it. Dean pulled onto a dirt road surrounded by dark hovering trees and my blood pressure spiked. I leaned forward and touched the back of Dean's seat. He didn't move but I seen his eyes flicker in the mirror back to me.

"We're here." He said pulling up to a dark clearing. Embedded into a small meander was a large stone arch with a steel door.

"Home, sweet, home." Sam said helping Jen out from the car. I hopped out and stared at the bunker.

"How are we going to fit?" I asked. Dean looked at Sam with a huge smile.

"You'll see." He said taking my hand. They lead us over to the arch and down a small set of stairs to the metal door. Sam pulled out a large key and unlocked the door.

Dean and I entered into the dark room. It smelled like a library of old books, wonderful and full.

"Dean I can't see a thing!" I whispered. The whispered echoed loudly and I was surprised.

"Really?" He asked. Something pinched my butt and I let out a little scream that echoed making me realize the room we were in was huge. I smacked him in the arm and he laughed.

"You ass." I said. Sam and Jen walked in and the lights flicked on. They turned on with a slow buzz and I flinched from the brightness.

Before my eyes was a gigantic room that extended into another large room. We stood on a balcony made of wrought iron and the steps that led below to a room that looked like a large military station with radars and computers.

"Oh my god." Jen whispered as we took the stairs down.

"This is incredible." I said shocked. Dean pulled me through the military room into the big library filled with shelves of books and encyclopedias in many languages.

"This is the nerd room." He smiled.

"Dean, stop you know I love books." I smiled.

"I know. Come on I'll show you the rooms." He said pulling me to the right and down a hallway. Framed on the walls were photos from all different time periods. Men holding guns and presenting a werewolf, a civil war soldier holding the head of a vampire, and pictures of events that were thought to be normal were actually supernatural.

"Dean, these are... oh my god." I said looking at them.

"They're great." He said still pulling me along. We passed many rooms and doors but finally Dean stopped at the end of the hall, "This is my wing, Sam's is on the other side. My room's here, yours is across the hall."

"Dean. Dean Dean. Didn't anyone teach you how to share?" I whispered leaning up against his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I never said you had to use it. It's just yours." He smiled.

"Good." I grinned. He opened his door and we walked into the large room. It was plainly decorated and few personal items were set up. There was a large amount of guns hanging on the wall and above the bed. I smiled at him as he stood in the doorway rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Very manly Dean." I said touching one of the rifles on the wall smiling.

"Well I am a man." Dean finally relaxed leaning against the doorjamb. I turned to glance back at him and noticed the coolest thing I have ever seen.

"Oh my god." I gasped and ran to the large record player in the corner.

"I thought you'd like that." He laughed walking over and pulling out a drawer on a filing cabinet of records.

"Oh my god this is gorgeous." I said grabbing his arm to turn it on. He laughed and put on the first record he grabbed. The sound began with the beautiful crackle and then the sound of a silk like sultry woman's voice began. I closed my eyes to listen to the wonderful crescendos and appeal of the music. Dean's arms wrapped around my waist and swayed to the music.

"It's beautiful Dean." I whispered.

"Mmm." He said in my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled. I turned to face him and put my head on his chest under his chin. He held me tight and I closed my eyes.

"I could get used to this." I whispered.

"Me too." He said. I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me softly, his nose brushing against my cheekbone. His lips never disappointed me, they made mine tingle and crave more everytime we kissed.

"DEAN?" We heard Sam calling from the hall. Dean groaned and put his forhead against mine.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Cas is here." Sam said from the door. Dean sighed and wrapped his arms from around me. I smiled and let him know I'd be here and they walked away. I sat down in his small desk chair next to the record player and looked few pictures sitting there.

The first was of a small boy with a blonde woman. The woman was beautiful with wavy blonde hair and a huge warming smile. Her arms were wrapped around a toddler with sandy blonde hair cut into a bowl cut. His smile was big and crooked, his face covered in freckles. It was Dean, when he was about three or four. That would make the woman his mother. She was so beautiful, like a woman from one of the Renaissance paintings in Europe. No wonder John went crazy after she died. My heart sank for Sam. He would never have a photo of him and his mom after 6 months. He never got to meet her really, where at least Dean got a few years. I turned to glance at the small clock hanging on the wall above the doorway. My elbow knocked a photograph frame making it teeter on the edge of the table. Before it fell I reached out and grabbed it in both hands.

The photo in the frame stopped my heart. Dean was sitting on my couch at my apartment with me beside him. I remembered trying to take a serious photo with him but he wouldn't hold still and keep his eyes uncrossed. So instead I decided to join in the merriment and look goofy too, but failed when Dean made a ridiculous face and made me laugh just as he snapped the picture. I lifted the picture to my chest, tears in my eyes. I had thought he'd forgot about me, and here was my picture... next to his bed. I sat on the corner of his bed and stared at the picture. Dean sticking his tongue out to touch his nose and crossed eyes, he was perfect. He was the goofy, loving, strong guy I'd always pictured being in love with. I had never seen myself look so happy than I did in this picture. Dean was my lif, my future and this decision was what I wanted.

I began to get nervous when Dean didn't come back after a half and hour. Had Cas disliked the idea of us being here? I got up and tip toed down the hallway. I stopped upon hearing the voices in the large library.

"Hello Dean." A rough, deep, sexy voice said softly after a rustle of clothes.

"Oh so you now decided to come back?" Dean asked.

"I was called away, I'm sorry."

"Called by who?"

"Dean, you know there are angels still in the garrison not under Naomi's control."

"Okay, We have something that we need to talk about. That can wait." Sam said. I peeked around the corner out of sight from the men. I almost gasped out loud at the sight of Castiel the angel.

He was tall, but only slightly compared to Sam and Dean. His hair was short and in a disarray that made it stick up all over, chin was covered with stubble that darkened his jawline. He was one of the most handsome creatures I had ever laid eyes on, strong and fierce but somehow meek and loving.

"What is it? Who is here? I sense two females." Castiel said turning around, a silver knife dropping from his tan trenchcoat sleeve. He looked around the room and I backed up into the shadows now terrified. He was far fiercer than I had expected. His eyes searched the room, in the shadows and seemed to project into the rest of the rooms.

"Cas calm down, we know."

"They could be dangerous. This doesn't feel right." Castiel whispered his wide blue eyes narrowing in thought. He walked slowly in my direction and I felt my breathing become eratic.

"Cas stop!" Dean yelled voice low and rustic, "They are meant to be here. They're not going to hurt anyone come back here and talk."

Castiel's eyes looked into the hallway and I felt like he was looking directly at me. His knife disappeared back into his sleeve and he backed away.

"What is it Dean?"

"The women that are here are going to stay here for a while." Sam said.

"A while?" Castiel asked.

"As in living with us." Dean said taking a seat at one of the large tables. Castiel's eyebrows came together.

"I don't understand. Do they need protection? Should I call Garth?" Castiel asked.

"No. No." Sam said putting his hands up.

"Cas, they're living here because we're going to be with them. As in a relationship." Dean said slowly struggling for the right words. There was a pregnant silence as Castiel took in the news. He was carefully thinking with his eyes narrowed. He turned his head a bit and his lips pursed.

"Like You and Lisa." Castiel finally said.

"Kind of. Only this time she means more to me than Lisa." Dean whispered. Castiel crossed his arms and studied the two boys.

"Where will they stay?" Castiel asked.

"Here in the bunker. They'll be here while we go on runs and they won't be in any danger." Sam said.

"This isn't impenetrable, the could still be in danger." Castiel said.

"What could get in here? We have devil's traps, sigils, everything. Nothing's going to get past, no one even knows this place exsists except you, me, Sam, and Charlie." Dean said.

"Dean if I am able to get in so could other angels." Castiel said.

The trio fell silent as the observation floated in the air.

"But we can't block angels, then you can't get in." Sam said. Captain Obvious everyone.

"My point." Castiel said.

"We'll figure something out." Dean sighed rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Until we have to leave we don't have to worry about it to much. Kevin's hasn't finished decoding the tablet and we have no idea what the next trial is. We have time to think about it." Sam sighed. They stood and Sam walked into the hallway across from mine. Dean looked at Castiel.

"I don't understand this Dean." Castiel whispered.

"I know." He said.

"They aren't safe." Castiel insisted.

"They are while we're here." Dean said clapping Castiel on the back. Castiel watched him walk away and shook his head before disappearing before my eyes. Dean walked into the hall and was surprised to see me standing there, clutching the picture frame to my chest.

"I came to see where you went." I said smiling small.

"Right here. That went better than expected." He smiled small.

"Are you sure? He seemed pretty upset..." I said softly.

"He's just worried about a few things, but he's not mad about you." Dean said smiling leaning against the wall.

"I know. I just... I feel bad." I said softy.

"Why? You haven't done anything, he's fine." Dean said smiling. He glanced down at the picture in my arms. He opened his mouth and his face turned pink. I looked down and relalized I still had it and smiled at him.

"This, is the sweetest thing ever." I said smiling. Dean put his hands over his face and let out a huff.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He whispered.

"NOOO!" I laughed grabbing his arm and pulling it away to reveal a smile, "I didn't expect it."

We started walking back to the rooms and Dean put his arm around me and I smiled and snuggled into his side.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you."

I dug through my bag while Dean took a shower in the room next beside us. I pulled out a t-shirt and put it on for bed. I stretched and yawned. It had been a long day since Dean had knocked me on my butt saving me from getting hit by that car. Unbelievably we've moved in together and I had decided my future in less than one day. In a way I had been thinking about it for a long time before I had the chance. Dean strolled into the room towel wrapped around him. He looked at me for a minute.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked.

"Is it?" I said looking down at the AC/DC band shirt. I had wondered where it had come from when I found it in my room among the stuff on the floor.

"I think so." He smiled.

"It was in my room. I've been sleeping in it." I said smiling.

"Ah, I remember now." He said smiling. He ran his hand through his wet hair and I laughed softly at the thought of the last time Dean had been in my room.

"I didn't realize it was yours. You want it back?" I asked.

"Nope, keep it. It's unbelievably sexy on you like that." He said smiling putting on a pair of plaid blue boxers. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm standing in my underwear and a shirt, with no make up and my hair on my head like a Flintstones... and that's hot?" I said. He grinned at me.

"Well, yes. Yes it is." Dean said smiling. He walked over and lifted me over his shoulder making me squeal. He plopped me on the bed and climbed beside me.

"However, now that I think about it... it would look rather nice off of you too." He whispered sliding his hands up the back of my shirt. I laughed but it turned into a yawn and he snickered and stopped.

"Go to sleep hon, we'll have plenty of time for that." He whispered pulling me close.

"I'm sorry." I whispered yawning again. He laughing and I rested my head on his cool skin. He wrapped his strong arms around me and I kissed him before resting my head beside his on the pillow.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For?" I asked.

"Coming with me." He said.

"I love you Dean. I wouldn't have wanted anything else." I said smiling. I closed my eyes while he took down my hair from the bun and played with it. I drifted to sleep while he stroked my head and hummed a soft song in my ear.

I opened my eyes to find the bed empty. I sat up, my hair falling in curls around me.

"Dean?" I asked. He came walking into the room brushing his teeth.

"Hey, look who decided to wake up." He grinned with toothpaste foam all over his lips and chin. I smiled at him largely as he searched through drawers for clothes.

"No! Come here!" I said leaning of the bed grabbing him.

"I need to spit!" He yelled avoiding my grab. I laughed as he galloped from the room. I heard him in the bathroom running the water and I laid back against the headboard. He came back into the room, toothpaste gone. I was still laughing at his childlike attitude this morning and he leaped from the door into the bed almost missing it. He laughed and leaned on his elbow next to me.

"What?" He asked.

"You are a complete and total goof ball." I said.

"Thank you was that it because I probably should put some pants on." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because normal people put pants on."

"Not really, expecially for what you'll be doing all day today." I said coyly. He looked up at me with his wide green eyes confused for a second. I could tell the moment he grasped what I was talking about and smiled.

"Oh." He grinned leaning over and kissing me.

"Yeah." I chuckled between his kisses.

"Wait!" Dean broke free and ran to the door shutting it and locking it. "Just in case." He joked. I sat up and he walked back over before laying me back down. He kissed my neck softly at first, before kissing my lips. As he kissed me his hand reached out to his bed stand and dug through the shallow drawer. He broke the kiss for a minute cursing.

"You have to be kidding me." He said looking away and into the drawer.

"What?"

"Well not to be a downer but uh I haven't exactly had a girl in my room in a long time, so I don't have the necessities." He joked rolling over off the bed and ran to his dresser. I began to laugh as he dug through his pants pockets.

"Dean!" I laughed. He threw up his hands as he pulled out jeans after jeans. "DEAN!" I laughed.

"What?"

"I'm fine! I'm covered, at least 99% covered." I said thinking about the label on my birth control box. He stood there for a minute looking at me.

"Just our luck we'd be the one percent." He grinned.

"Dean... I will not put up with this any longer if you don't get your ass back into this bed so help me god I will..." He stopped me with a kiss.

He rolled me over so I was under him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands lifted his shirt up and over my head. He kissed the bare skin between my breasts, making my stomach flip. He pulled me up to him, my back arching off the bed and I gasped a little before his kissed me urgently.

"Damn it." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam and Jen just left." He whispered. Looking over at a small light blinking on a little monitor.

"So? They can take care of themselves Dean." I said pulling his focus back to me.

"I know..."

"Dean." I whispered. He growled at me as my hands ran along his chest. He smiled and ignored the flashing button.

"We're alone for once... which means we can make some noise." He whispered in my ear. I felt goosebumps spring onto my skin.

"What, have you been holding out on me?" I whispered.

"Oh honey, you have no idea." He said laughing. I gasped as his hand ran along my side chilling the skin somehow. Dean has always had an effect on me, but this was crazy. He smiled seeing the change in my eyes. His hands ran further and further, until they slid under the band of my underwear and slid them off. I began to tingle all over as he gave me a devilish grin.

"I'm scared now." I giggled.

"Oh you should be." He whispered softly before shutting me up with a passionate kiss. He cupped my left breast in his hand while his right hand began to sear into my skin making me cry out in shock. He smiled as his fingers worked around my clit bringing waves and waves of pleasure across my body.

"Damn it Dean, how do you fucking do this to me all the time." I moaned. He chuckled and kissed me. The room began to feel hot and our skin stuck to each other as I shivered under him. He slid his fingers into me all while keeping the rhythm of circling my clit. He grinned as he kissed me when my breath began staggering.

"How's it feel." He whispered kissing my neck.

"It feels like you're a teasing bastard that I never want to stop." I said unsure if it even made sense since I was off on cloud nine. He began laughing.

"Alright..." He whispered before he began kissing lower and lower along my neck, my chest, my breast, stomach, hip, and OH! I let out a gasp for air as his lips kissed against me. Softly his tongue teased along with his lips.

"Oh Dean." I sighed loudly putting my hands on his head. He flicked suddenly sending a wall of heat crashing onto me. I let out a scream as the first orgasm hit me. He nurtured it, egging the tickling sensation and high feeling to last for a minute. I pulled him back up to me when it finally stopped he crashed hard against my lips. I nipped at his lower lip, which drove him crazy. His back tensed at my touch. I ran my nails softly down is back making him groan in pleasure.

"Who's the teasing bastard now?" He asked. I smiled and guided him under me. I sat on top of him kissing him, twisted in the sheets of the bed.

"Hmmmm." He let out as my hands ran down his chest to his cock and he let out a groan. His head tilted back against the pillow. I ran my hand down the length of him tightly and slowly. His breath began to come out fast and hard. I bent down and he gasped before I reached him.

"No." He moaned.

"Why?!" I asked.

"Because unlike you, I cannot control myself." He growled. He kissed me and pulled my lips bitting down on them softly. I could feel my skin burning against his and I moved rub him up against my thigh. He let out a slow hiss as pleasure rushed down his body, his muscles tensing and loosing himself for a minute. I could feel the slick pre-cum on the head of his cock as he began to rock his hips against me.

"Now." I whispered between kissing him. We twisted in the covers, legs wrapping around each other. I whimpered as his cock brushed up against my clit. He teased longer, kissing my breasts, taking each into his hot mouth. I pulled on his hair gently eager for him. He grinned and crept up against me until I felt him sink into me. I moaned loudly as he let out a just as pleasured groan.

"Dean." I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me as he made love to me. The room was hot, and sticky. The only sounds were of our labored breathing and my whimpering.

"God." He said huskily arms tensing for a second. He rocked his hips into me faster as I felt my muscles beginning to tighten around him. A small orgasm hit me for a few seconds and sent me in to a babbling whimpering mess. Dean looked at me with his moss green eyes.

"God, Emily..." He said softly kissing my nose, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world." He whispered. I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"I love you." I whispered closing my eyes tightly as another wave of pleasure came crashing down on me. He grunted as I accidenlty bent my knee and hit him in the stomach but he didn't stop.

"Dean... I'm..." I said barely breathing.

"Emily..." He moaned.

"Dean... I'm going... going." My toes began to curl under.

"Not without me." He whispered kissing me. I had to break free as a huge breath came from me. His lips found my neck and I cried out as my climax built and built. He thrusted harder, his full length going in. I screamed out, fingernails digging into Dean's muscular back. I hit the top of my climax. Heat waves rushed down my body, his arms felt like the gripped me tighter. I couldn't move as the floating on air feel whisked me away into another contraction and wave. I clutched to Dean and whispered to him.

"Now Dean... now."

He let out a gasp and I felt a beautiful rush of heat come inside me. I gasped as the once great climax heightened to new levels. My back arched and he continued to cum inside me. He was groaning with each spasm and twist of my orgasm. I screamed out and he tangled his fingers into my hair. He pumped continiously and we stayed on cloud nine forever. I whimpered so loud, begging for it to never end.

"Please, oh god." I moaned. He bit my neck softly and I hissed with the passion and pain. Oh god, Dean. He began to cum once more inside of me, my feet and legs wrapped around his waist and I pulled him into my arms.

"Oh Dean."

"Emily."

The last breath came from my body as the wave smashed against my body and spread from my toes to the tips of my fingers, knocking me dizzy and sleepy.

"Oh god Dean." I moaned my back arched. He kissed my neck softly and we collapsed in a heap on the bed. I felt his chest raising up and down quickly. I curled up against him sheet wrapped around my legs. His arms cradled me against his side. I felt this pressure inside my chest as if I wanted to cry for pure joy. I couldn't cry because it would look ridiculous... but it had just been so beautiful. So beautiful. I could now begin to breath in small even breaths.

"I'm glad they left... I'm pretty sure we made enough noise for the next state to know what we were doing." He whispered. We began to giggle as if we were high off a hit.

"I don't even care. Dean. I could care less what happens from here. I'm... it's... I can't even..." I laughed quietly.

"I know." I laid my head onto his chest. I love him. I love Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

Djinn Dreams 4

I rolled over onto Dean's pillow. His forehead rubbed against mine and I smiled. I opened my eyes and seen it was around five in the morning. Dean's eyes cracked open.

"What in the world are you doing?" He asked.

"What's left of the bed." I snickered. He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I looked through the darkness for a minute, listening the even breaths coming from Dean. His hand slipped from my waist in his sleep to my lower back. I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into the pillow and closer to him.

The sound of Dean's phone blaring woke me up at nine. I opened my eyes to find a very grumpy looking Dean awake and unmoving from his pillow.

"Who the hell is calling me at nine in the morning?" He grumbled reaching out for his phone.

"Could be important." I said. He growled and rubbed his head sitting up. His sandy brown hair stuck up in all directions and he desperately tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Hello?" He asked raising the phone to his ear. The phone rang and I laughed as he realized he didn't press talk.

"Hello?" He repeated after pressing the buttons. There was a buzz from the phone and Dean rolled his eyes. "Garth, seriously, you can't handle a sissy little ghost?"

"Garth?" I asked rolling over pulling the blanket up around my neck. Dean reached up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ugh, fine. Give us a few hours. We're in Kansas right now, so it shouldn't take too long." Dean said dragging himself out of bed. I felt my heart sink. This was it. He was leaving for the first time and I'd be here without him, not knowing if he was dead or alive. It was what I had signed up for, and I understood that this was the deal, but it didn't make it any easier.

"Garth! I just woke up! I don't even understand what you're saying. What the hell is a ratchet?" Dean said stripping off his white t-shirt. He looked at me shaking his head and hung up.

"What he want?" I asked.

"He's in Hastings, Nebraska apparently they have a bit of a ghost problem that he can't handle." Dean said grumpily.

"So you're going to go help him?" I said leaning back against the head board.

"Yep, the idiot's going to get himself killed one of these days." He sighed, "Love the kid, but he's a royal pain in the ass sometimes." I smiled as he pulled on a pair of worn jeans. I got up as he went to the bathroom to shave and grabbed his duffel. I began to pack a couple pairs of pants and a few t-shirts. I pulled out his suit from the closet in case he needed it and laid it out on the bed. I smiled at the lace bra in the dresser when I opened it. I quickly got a pen and paper.

Come home soon. Will be waiting here with nothing but the rest of ensemble.

I shoved the bra and note into the duffel chuckling to myself evilly and put a t-shirt over it. He walked back into the room looking surprised at the packed things on his bed.

"You didn't have to do that." He said smiling. He kissed me and buttoned his shirt up. He skipped a button and I slapped his hand away.

"I do have to! I don't want you forgetting anything." I said smiling buttoning the shirt up as he smiled down at me.

"You packed everything? Underwear?" He said raising his eyebrows up and down like a schoolboy. I snickered to myself in my head and nodded.

"Oh yes, plenty, just in case you can't handle the big bad ghost and pee your pants." I said rubbing his shaved face. He rolled his eyes and tickled me before walking over to the wall of guns. He selected two of the shotguns and placed them beside his duffle bag. I smiled at him from the bed and he looked at me worried.

"You're gonna be okay here." He stated, but sounding like it was more for himself than me.

"I know! I'm more worried about you." I said.

"I'm fine. I've gone up against countless ghosts." He said shaking his head with a frown.

"Yeah and out of all of them how many have actually killed you in the process?" I smiled.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm here right?" He said faltering.

"You've died over a hundred times and a girl's not supposed to worry?" I said smiling.

"Hell no, she should be impressed... fucking died a hundred times! I'm like a cat... I've got... a unlimited amount of lives." He said slowly. I laughed and threw the pillow at him which he caught with a smile.

"Well, just don't rely on that Dean... you never know if this is the last Mario mushroom you'll find." I said smiling.

"I know. I was only joking." He said smiling. He came over and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and he unzipped his bag and I grit my teeth as he put deodorant and a toothbrush in. He began to root around and I distracted him with asking him if he's told Sam yet.

"Oh, nope. Probably should go do that." He said.

"Okay, I'll finish up here." I said. He nodded and walked out of the room. I tossed in his razor and anything else I could think of hoping that he really wouldn't need them. If he had to use them it meant he wouldn't be home in a while, but I wanted to be careful. I tossed in some pain killers, and a picture of us and zipped it up. I sighed and carried the stuff to the library and met Dean on his way back from Sam's wing.

"Okay that was weird." He whispered.

"What?" I said.

"Your sister's sleeping in the other room." He said.

"What?" I asked raising my voice an octave.

"I don't know." He shrugged. He grabbed the stuff and told me he was taking it to the car when Sam walked out dressed and ready.

"Wow. You're speedy." I said.

"I'm a morning person." He said smiling.

"Apparently!" I laughed.

"Dean outside?" He asked walking toward the door.

"Yep! I'm gonna go wake Jen." I said. He nodded and left. I ran down the hall to Jen's "room". She, like me, hadn't used it upon our arrival and had shared Sam's room.

"Jen!" I said quietly tip toeing into the room so I wouldn't scare her. She rolled over, eyes puffy.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Dean and Sam are heading out. Garth called them this morning and I guess he needs help with some ghosts." I said.

"Okay." She said and rolled back over.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You're lying to me."

"Sam's just being unreasonable." She sniffed. I sat down on her bed and crossed my legs. She looked at me from her pillow with red eyes. It looked as if she'd been crying all last night.

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"It's just... he thinks he's some horrible person since everything that's happened... and I mentioned something about having a home and family and he said he didn't want kids." She said.

"Because?"

"Because he doesn't want them to be like him. With demon blood in them he said." She whispered a single tear falling from her eye.

"Oh Sam." I sighed.

"Exactly. So I started to tell him that it wasn't his fault, and things just escalated from there." She said.

"I'm sorry Jen." I said trying to figure out how to fix this.

"Now it's like he's mad at me for believing in him." She whispered. I sighed and pulled on her blanket. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, right now I think it's best if we both go out there and see them off and act like things are fine for the sake of them leaving. After they're gone we'll work all this out." I said. Jen smiled small and got up. She followed me out of the room and we went into the library where Sam and Dean were talking in low voices.

"Hello boys." I said smiling.

"Hello." Dean said putting on a plastered smile. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we've been talking and we think that Cas should stay with you until we get back." Sam said. Jen didn't respond but nodded.

"Okay I guess," I said slowly. Castiel was going to babysit us? WHY!? "Dean I know you're just trying to be careful, but no one knows we're here. Do you really think it's necessary? We don't even know the guy." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm Here!" A rough voice said behind me making me jump.

"Please Emily, just this time." Dean sighed. I pursed my lips and examined Castiel.

"Cas this is Jen and Emily, guys this is Cas." Sam said gesturing to the stone faced man.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said grim. I smiled and waved back small.

"We've got to go." Dean said.

The boys collected the things that they hadn't go the chance to carry out and left. My stomach turned and I ran after them. I stumbled up the steps, falling halfway up. I ran outside and onto the path.

"DEAN!" I called out. Dean stopped in his walk down the road to the car to look back. He stood in a break of the dense trees and the sun beamed down on him. I ran down the gravel road in my barefoot. He dropped his bags as I crashed into him with a hug.

"I love you Dean!" I said hugging him tightly. Dear god please don't let him get hurt.

"Emily I'll be right back!" He laughed putting his arms around me .

"Dean!"

"I love you too, you know I do." He said. I kissed him before releasing him from my clutch. I noticed Sam had dropped his stuff and was jogging back to the bunker, hopefully to patch things up with Jen.

"Oh, um, a little advice," I said smiling, " I would unpack your bag alone."

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"You'll see." I smiled backing away.

"Why?!" He called out after me.

"Be careful Dean!"

I checked my phone again. Castiel's eyes studied me from across the room. I smiled small and he attempted to smile back.

"So, Cas how'd you meet Sam and Dean?" Jen asked from a small sofa by the TV. She was attempting to hook a DVD player up to the old TV.

"I raised Dean from the depths of hell," Castiel replied, "Sam, is Dean's brother."

He stood against the wall, straight faced and serious. I glanced at Jen. He was joking right?

"Oh..." Jen said surprised. I desperately tried to change the subject.

"So you're an angel, must be cool..." I said. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't understand. What do you mean "cool"," He asked.

"Right, um, well... heaven! You've obviously been to heaven. What's it like?" Jen asked.

"It's large." He said. Jen let out a small choke of laughter and he smile. I began to laugh at the awkwardness that had fallen on us. Oh my goodness...

"Hey would you like to watch a movie with us?" Jen asked finally getting the DVD player to work.

"I suppose." Castiel said moving to a seat next to Jen on the couch.

"Jen! The Titanic? Really... Again!?"

"I have an obsession." She replied pressing play.

We fell into silence as we watched. Soon the movie was coming to the end and Castiel became rather outspoken.

"This is not correct." He said as the Titanic hit the iceberg.

"What?"

"I was there, there was no man and woman leaning on the railings, or named Jack and Rose. The ship sank rather quickly. This is not correct." Castiel said confused. Jen began to cry as Jack clung to the door in the freezing water.

"I don't remember this." Castiel said.

"It's not real Castiel, it's just a movie." I said. He looked over at me.

"Who would pollute the minds of the people with this false portrayal?" He asked. Jen sobbed louder and he looked over at her, "Why are you crying? These people are not real. This did not happen."

"Cas, it's a movie. We make it all up so it's fun to watch." I said smiling.

"Do you enjoy watching thousands of people dying?" He said as the ship sank to the depths of the ocean. I laughed at his confused expression. What we humans must look like to him...

"I won't let go!" Jen sobbed. I rolled my eyes at her as Kate let poor Leo sink. "YOU LYING BITCH!" Jen screamed throwing her tissue box at the screen. Castiel inched away from her and I snickered. Poor Cas, if he wasn't fully terrified of women he would be now...

My phone rang and I left the scared angel to fend for himself with my sobbing sister.

"Dean?" I asked answering the phone.

"Hey! We just got here." He said back I smiled and walked to our room.

"You're okay?"

"Aside from a few gas mishaps from Sam, I'm alive." He joked. I laughed and sat down on our bed.

"Have you unpacked yet?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm doing it as we talk." He said. I smiled as I heard him taking things out of his bag.

"OH HO! What is this?" Dean said surprised. I smiled and remained silent, "Come home soon, the..." He stopped reading and I laughed softly. "Damn you." He said into the phone.

"Just a little enticement to gank the ghost as quick as possible and get your ass back here." I said grabbing his pillow and hugging it.

"I'd drive back now, but Sammy's in the shower..." He said and I heard blinds opening and closing.

"Well, just know I'm here." I sighed.

"I know."

"Cas, is ah... nice." I said.

"Oh boy." Dean laughed.

"We made the mistake of watching a movie." I sighed and Dean started laughing.

"Which one? PLEASE be good!" He laughed.

"Titanic?" I sighed. Dean began to laugh loudly and I heard him bend over at one point.

"Oh man, I forgot to tell you about movies... he's not much fun..."

"Yeah I could tell by the fact of him asking me if I enjoyed watching thousands of people die." I chuckled. Dean laughed and sighed into the phone.

"At least he attempted."

"Yeah." Dean fell silent for a minute. "You there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just looking at this bra," Dean said. I blushed and replied,

"Put it back."

"Fine, oh Sam's out of the shower." Dean said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You better." He said.

"I love you Dean..."

"Love you.

"Aw! Wait, who's going to kick me all night and hog all the blankets now?" I sighed. Dean chuckled and we said goodnight.

I tossed my phone aside and laid down on the bed. It was rather cold and big without Dean... I sighed and hugged the pillow closer and waited to fall asleep.

I awoke the next morning and found Castiel and Jen watching old cartoons. A commercial popped on screen for Pizza Hut and Cas leaped off the couch and turned the TV off.

"What the heck?" Jen asked.

"Dean says I'm not allowed to watch the pizza man anymore." Cas said looking at us seriously.

"Um, that was just a commercial for a restaurant." I said. Jen walked back to the TV and showed him that the commercial had ended. I left them to their cartoon and went to the kitchen. My phone rang once signaling I'd received a text message.

Dean: Morning. We'll be home today, Garth's an idiot.

Me: What happened?

Dean: He burned the wrong bones. Do you know what stops a cut from bleeding?

Me: Putting pressure on it! What happened are you okay?

Dean: Already tried that, I'm fine just a scratch.

Me: How deep is it?

Dean: Um... not too bad.

Me: Dean...

Dean: It's deep-ish

Me: You probably need stitches!

Dean: NAH! Not that bad.

Me: HOSPITAL!

Dean: I'm fine Sammy can do it.

Me: Sam is not a trained medical professional.

Dean: Hey! I'm fine! It's just a cut, calm down.

Me: Get home Please?

Dean: We're on our way, about 30 mins.

Me: K, Love you.

I growled and ran to our bathroom, grabbing the peroxide and first aid kit.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"Dean got cut, just getting ready. They're on their way. They'll be here in about ten minutes." I said.

"Really? That was quick." Jen said. She left to tell Cas and I sat down and grabbed a book.

It wasn't long before I heard the knocks on the door. I ran up the stairs quickly.

"Open it's us!" Sam yelled. I opened the door to see Dean leaning on Sam.

"Oh my god!" I yelled opening the heavy door wide enough for them to come in.

On Dean's right thigh was a large gash. His pants were torn and covered in blood, but he seemed to not feel any pain.

"THAT IS A CUT DEAN!?" I yelled as Dean hobbled down the stairs with the help of Sam.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Dean said.

"NOT AS BAD?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" I screamed, "Dean, you have a gaping hole in your leg!" Sam helped him to our room.

"You good?" Sam asked. Dean nodded and he left.

"DEAN!"

"Emily!" He mocked, "I'm fine, look!" He said standing. He winced slightly and I made him sit down. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and a towel. He sat on the bed while I looked at his leg. I took his pant off and he yelled as the fabric accidentally brushed up against it.

"Oh, just a scratch huh?" I snapped tossing the ruined jeans aside. The cut was as long as my hand from the tip of my middle finger to my wrist, about once centimeter deep, and was bleeding horribly. I cleaned away the dried blood and dirt while Dean grit his teeth. I began to panic at the sight of this much blood by Dean remained calm.

"Can you stitch it up?" He asked.

"I don't know how!" I said confused. Dean grabbed the first aid kit and began it himself. I watched him as he sealed the cut, hissing at the pain. He tied the end and cut it before laying back on the bed. I winched at him being in pain.

"So much for lacy lingerie..." Dean huffed. I rolled my eyes and cleaned up the wound again and wrapped clean gauze around his leg. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just shook up I guess. I expected a cut, not a severed leg." I joked. He smiled and reached out to pull me near.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot the difference between a cut and a Winchester cut." He smiled. I shrugged and he kissed me

"So what in the hell happened?" I asked.

"Well first, you should know that Garth is an idiot. We were inside the house and for some damn reason he had a machete ad he swung at the ghost and the bitch flew from his hand." Dean growled. I snorted and Dean looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just picturing this guy with a boomerang machete." I chuckled.

"I could have died and you're laughing at boomerang machetes?" Dean laughed. I bust into giggled as he said it.

"It's just like picturing you fighting a ghost with numb-chucks." I laughed harder.

"What would I be using numb-chucks exactly?" He asked.

"I have no idea but just the idea is so funny." I laughed. He smiled at me as he watched me laugh. He pulled me next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can't stop thinking about a boomerang machete." I whispered after we fell silent.

"I can't stop thinking about how awesome I would look with numb-chucks." Dean whispered back in a serious tone and sent me into another fit of laughter.

I woke up the next morning and helped Dean into the library.

"What the hell?" He said as I was looking down to make sure he didn't trip on anything.

I looked up to see Jen and Cas lounging on the couch with avocado facial.

"Hello Dean." Cas said.

"What is on your face?" He asked.

"It's a facial, to cleanse the skin. It's going to ease my tension." Cas said confused . I smacked myself in the forehead at the sight of the devastatingly handsome angel with green goop all over his face.

"Would you like one Dean?" He asked lifting the dull bowl and I snickered as Dean turned him down. Jen shrugged and went back to applying the rest of it onto Cas's face.

"Jen!" I sighed. She just looked at me and smiled innocently.

Dean looked worn out by the time lunch rolled around. He tried to hide his pain, but he was unsuccessful and had to let me get him pain killers. I wished he wasn't so tough all the time, if he'd of listened to me earlier he would have been painless. Jen came from the kitchen with another bowl of her facial mix and talked me into putting it on.

"You look like that green faced dick off Scooby Doo." Dean said when I was done and Jen started laughing.

"Um, I wouldn't if I were you. There is plenty of this in the bowl for you and you can't run." I joked.

"Ooo, I'm scared!" He said. I scooped up a handful out and raised my brows. He got up and attempted to run but I cornered him and smeared the green goo all over his face.

"Oh, it's on." Dean yelled smearing mine into my hair. I screamed and plopped some into his hair and rubbed it around. Suddenly it seemed as if he'd forgotten his leg and was focused on getting me. Jen squealed as goop flew. Dean made sure to cover my hair and down my shirt. I grabbed the bowl back from him and slammed it upside down on top of his head. The mixing bowl covered his face, but judging from the amount of the mixture dripping onto his shirt, his face would be covered thickly.

Dean reached up and grabbed the bowl. He wiped away chunks of avocado from his eyes. It looked like he'd dropped a bucket of paint over his head. He smiled slowly and I bolted. He chased me around the room as I screamed.

"No no no no no!" I squealed as he cornered me. He laughed an evil laugh and caught me. He hauled me over his shoulder. Green mush covered my right side as he picked me up. He wiped his face on my arm and I screamed.

"Guys! You're getting it everywhere!" Sam said.

"She started it Sammy." Dean yelled spinning me around making me dizzy. Sam wasn't angry, in fact he looked happier than I had ever seen him. Dean set me down and shook his head.

"I think you got some in my ear." He cursed.

"Oh god this stuff smells." I gagged peeling my sticky shirt from my skin.

"Shower." Dean said.

"Can I use your shower Jen?" I asked.

"No need," Dean said, "We need to conserve Earth's water supply. Share." He said carrying me off once more. Sam's eyebrows rose up as we walked away.

"Dean!" I gasped, "Now they're looking at us weird."

"Sam knows about sex Emily, it's not shocking to him that I'm carrying you off to my evil lair." Dean said.

"You just made this ten time more awkward."

"Only id you think about it, and right now all I want to think about is getting his green shit off my face." Dean sighed. I laughed evilly as he carried me into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Djinn Dreams 5

I sat at the kitchen table stirring the soggy cearel in my bowl. I felt like everything I had eaten had backed up in my throat. Sam walked into the kitchen shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh." He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning sunshine." I smiled.

"Morning." He mumbled looking in the fridge. "Dean up?"

"Nah, he was up late lastnight. Working on the Impala." I yawned.

"I don't know why there's nothing wrong with it." Sam said pouring coffee into his mug.

"I don't know... you know how he is." I shrugged. Sam studied me for a minute, his eyes narrowing.

"You alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just look a little worried, or something. On edge." He said. I frowned and shook my head.

"Nope I'm fine." I said smiling. He nodded and walked off to go find Jen.

The kitchen was silent as I sat there. The fridge kicked on and I jumped, man I was jumpy today...

"Hey! Guess who just called and is throwing a party." Dean said an hour later strolling into the library from the kitchen. He carried a plate of eggs and toast.

"Um... who?" I said. Dean smiled and crossed his arms.

"Garth."

"Garth!? What?" I laughed.

"Apparently it's his birthday so he's invited all of us to come and party with him and his friends." Dean laughed as he walked over to me. Before sitting down next to me he kissed me on the top of my head and I smiled small.

"What time?" He asked.

"An hour,"

"So we're gonna go?" I asked.

"Sam wants to." Dean said taking a bite of his toast.

I shrugged and Dean smiled over at me.

"Said he got a mechanical bull, pleanty of beer and food."

"Then let's go!" I said. I didn't feel like going to this party. I know what was going to happen, Garth's parties always ended up with something catching on fire or Sam getting so drunk that he starts singing show tunes. Plus, I had a lot on my mind right now and I wouldn't be drinking. Dean didn't seem to notice my hesitation in going and went off to tell Sam. I went back to our room and got dressed to go. I stopped by the bathroom before we left.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at my face. A scared, worried looking girl stared back, unsure of what to do and how to fix this. I looked down at the small white stick in the sink. I quickly grabbed it and opened the small compartment I kept my tampons in. I put it inside the box and left the room.

"HEY! Look who's here!" Garth yelled as we walked into the bar. I smiled small as he went around and gave us a hug. Garth was a goofy looking kid. He was nice and you found yourself liking him more than you'd initally thought you would, but he was at times annoying. Not only was he annoying he seemed to always do things the hard way. Last time I'd seen him was the day after Dean got hurt at the hunt he'd been on with Garth. He'd stopped by to see how Dean was doing, and I could tell he felt bad for accidentally almost amutating Dean's leg off. At least he'd put he machetee in retirement.

"Hey Garth, Happy Birthday." Sam said handing him our gift of whatever the boys had picked up at the gas station on the way. I watched as Garth took out a six pack of beer, some beef jerky, and three nudy magazines. I looked over at Dean annoyied and he winced in a what can I say kinda look. I heard Jen start chuckling. Garth looked thrilled! I think he was more thrilled at the fact the boys had gotten him a gift that the actually things, but it was cute all the same.

"Aw thanks guys! Come on, there's plenty of beer, the bull, karaoke, ball of fun." Garth swaggered into the bar.

"Great, karaoke..." Dean whispered eyeing Sam. Sam looked over at him lips pursed an about the most serious bitch face I had ever seen him give.

"Dean, that was one time."

"That you can remember." Dean muttered as Sam walked away. I snorted and Dean guided me through the crowd. I noticed people were staring at us, but I guess it was normal since Dean didn't notice. The Winchesters were a big name around the hunting scene no doubt people were going to stare at the men who had single handedly started the apocolypse and then ended it, not to mention the amount of times they boys had died and came back to life.

"Beer?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said shaking my head. Dean's face screwed up in confusion.

"No to beer? Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked feeling my forhead with the back of his hand.

"You're hilarious Dean. I'm just not thirsty." I lied. I was actually very thirsty... but... beer...

"Alright..." He said staring at me. I smiled as if reasuring him. Dean wanted me to dance with him to the stupid music Garth had picked but we had fun.

After a few beers Dean got up on the mechanical bull and I laughed as he got his ass kicked. He may be great on his feet fighting a bunch of monsters, but you put him on a mechanical bull drunk and he drops like a fly. Sam seemed to last longer even though he was wasted.

Dean walked out into the library the next morning eyes squinting and his hand on his head.

"Shit, what the hell happened lastnight?" He asked.

"Um... before you rode the mechanical bull about thirteen times or after?" I asked smiling up at him. He sighed and looked at him grumpily.

"After."

"I drove you home. I practically had to drag you and Sam off the karaoke stage. Apparently you both have a thing for singing when you're piss drunk." I said. Dean growled and his eyebrows came together in embarrassment.

"What song did we sing? Please be good?" He whispered rubbing his eyes.

"Um, I think it was Girls Just Wanna Have Fun..." I sighed nodding, "The first time, the second I don't even know... you couldn't understand you anyway."

"You're shitting me." He said running his hands through his hair. I chuckled as he groaned.

"Sorry Dean, you inisisted." I laughed throwing my hands up. Sam and Jen stumbled out from their hall, Sam looking very hung over.

"Dear god." Dean said disgusted. Sam's longhair was sticking up all over, his eyes were puffy and dark, and he had dried drool on his left cheek.

"At least you don't look like him." I said to Dean laughing.

"I second that." Dean said.

"Oh shut up." Sam grumbled shuffling to the kitchen. I shook my head laughing as Jen followed him to get coffee. I let Dean know I was going to the bathroom and padded my way down the hall and almost screamed when I opened the bathroom door.

"CAS!" I gasped clutching my chest. He stood in the bathroom looking around. He had a bunch of balloons in his hand and he stared at me.

"I am sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean to. I wanted to speak with you away from Dean. I assume you have not told him yet." Cas said thrusting the bunch of balloons at me. I sighed and looked up at them. It was a sweet gesture but now I felt like I was going to cry.

"No, I haven't..."

"I heard from above, it's all the angels are talking about, a new Winchester." Castiel said.

"Cas, Dean doesn't know I'm pregnant. No one can know until I'm ready to tell them. You can't tell anyone."

"I will not speak of it." Castiel said his face expressionless.

I felt the walls closing in on me, and I let out a choked sob.

"Cas, what am I going to do?" I cried. Cas reached out and patted my head eyes wide with terror since I was crying.

"Well, I believe it would be best if Dean knew." He said.

"I know that, but... he's not... he won't... if it's dangerous for me then it's going to be twice as dangerous now. If Crowley wants to stop Dean in his tracts the best way to do it is through his family. It was simple when it was just you, Sam, and him. Now... it's more than that." I cried. I sat down on the side of tub and Cas stopped patting my head seeing as it wasn't helping me. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to calm myself down for Cas's sake.

"Can you go get Dean Cas?" I asked softly. There was a slight rush of air as Cas disappeared. A minute later I heard him running down the hallway. The bathroom door burst open and Dean ran into the bunch of balloons scattering them everywhere.

"What's going on?" He asked. I looked up at him and he knelt down onto the floor in front of me after seeing me crying. I stood slowly and walked to the medicine cabniet.

"I didn't want to tell you... until I was sure." I whispered pulling the pregnancy test from the tampon box. I handed it to him and he stared at the little stick.

"What... what?" He whispered looking from the stick, to the balloons, to me, back to the stick, and repeating over and over.

"Dean I'm pregnant."

"She's withchild Dean... you've bred together. A miricle of life." Cas said over my shoulder. Dean peered around me face straight as he stared at Cas. Cas nodded once and turned his back and walked away. I noticed he walked down the hallway the wrong way and a few seconds later he came back past the door, trenchcoat wishing behind him. I shut the door and sat down on the side of the tub again. Dean stood there staring down at the test.

"I don't know what happened... I was careful, we were careful..." I whispered shaking my head and rubbing my face. Dean sat down on the toilet and set the test on the edge of the sink.

"We were nintey nine percent careful." He whispered.

"So much for that one percent." I whispered. Dean chuckled and brushed his hands together.

He looked down at the floor, as if the answer to what to do was stuck in in the tile. "I'm so sorry Dean." I whispered tears falling. His head shot up and he looked at me shocked. He crossed the bathroom and took my hands in his as he knelt down to look me in the eyes.

"Don't you dare." He said gruffly.

"Dean, I know what this means... I know that it's going to kill you...I can't stay here and let you be stuck..." I whispered.

"No. I'm not letting you do this. This isn't something to be ashamed about damn it. This is life. We're a family now. Whether it was planned or unplanned we're a family." He said taking my face between his hands.

"But if Crowley."

"Screw Crowley. Alright? Because this is our moment, our life, our chance. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I'm not my father Emily. We are going to do this. We'll figure it out." He said putting his forhead against mine.

"Dean..." I cried.

"NO!" He yelled, "NO! For once in my life I have four things to fight for. First it was Sam... now it's for my own family, you and who ever that baby is going to be, and for me. I'm not going to let myself become my dad, I'm not going to hide you somewhere with the baby and not be in that kid's life." He whispered. Adam. He's talking about Adam. I grabbed his face in my hands and he looked at me tears in his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you, more than anything.." He whispered grabbing me and hugging me to him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Djinn Dreams 6

"Well, we have to tell them today Dean. I can't keep it a secret any longer. It's been four days and each night Jen's offered me a drink and I turned it down. She's going to find out on her own and will pissed off forever if I don't tell her." I whispered sitting at the end of the bed watching Dean search through his dresser.

"I know... it's just I haven't figured out what I'm going to say to Sam. I don't know what to do." Dean sighed looking over at me.

"I'm going to need to get a doctor soon. I have things I need to do Dean. I know, but... I need to tell her." I whispered.

"Okay. Fine, I'll take Sammy out for a grocery run and I'll tell him then, you tell Jen while we're out." Dean sighed.

"Why can't we do it together?" I asked.

"Because if he goes crazy I can shove him out of the car before he murders me." Dean said grinning. I threw my pillow at him but felt my throat tighten up. Yeah, we may be happy about being pregnant, but was Sam and Jen going to be as happy as us? Dean dug around in his dresser for his missing keys and I just watched as he searched through jean pockets.

He was so handsome. It hurt sometimes to look at him, because even though he was really hot he held everything he thought about in his eyes. I could see the panic and worry sitting there inside those deep green gems, and I knew that this wasn't going to be as fun as people make it sound. I knew that Jen wasn't going to be real happy about the situation, but would she hate me for it? She had wanted kids all her life, and when she found Sam, she'd thought she would finally get them. Sam didn't want kids though, he was worried about being a hunter, and what would happen if the demon blood that ran through his veins were to be passed on into a child. Jen was crushed to say the least... and here I don't even want kids, well I didn't want kids, now I do... but... my sister was the one who deserved this child more. I wrapped my arms around my stomach feeling guilty.

"Are you alright?" Dean whispered seeing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered back.

"No you're not, want to know how I know? Because I am the master of the, yeah I'm fine." Dean said sitting down beside me.

"I'm just worried about Jen... about what we're going to do. You said it yourself, Crowley would do anything to get his hands on me before we found out I had a baby. Just to get to you, he gets you by family, and now... now we have the ultimate family and he's going to try." I whispered shrugging. Dean put his arm around me and pulled me into his shoulder.

"I will not let him lay a finger on you. Do you hear me? Not one finger." He whispered in my ear before kissing the side of my head. It wasn't me I was worried about... it was him. Dean would do anything to save his family. He's proved it by going to hell, literally... and I don't know what I would do if he would try another stunt like that and got himself killed.

"I just..." I stopped. I just wished he wasn't a hunter.

"I know." Dean said reading my mind and kissing my forehead.

It was awkward to watch the boys leave knowing what was going to happen moments from now. I had told Jen I wanted to talk with her after they left and she seemed eager to get them to leave. I smiled as Dean shut the door behind him, sending me a good luck glance.

Jen sat down on the couch and made me sit down beside her. I knew she was wanting juicy gossip about Dean but I wasn't going to provide that.

"Jen, I have something to tell you." I whispered staring up at her. I wrung my hands and her smile flew from her face.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned.

"Jen, I wanted to tell you... for a while but I only just found out and wanted to be sure." I whispered tears coming to my eyes.

"What?" Jen asked her voice raising.

"Dean and I... we... I am pregnant Jen." I whispered. Jen's face dropped and her eyes stared at me upset. I grit my teeth as she stood up and ran her hands through her hair.

"How did this happen!?" She asked yelling.

"It wasn't like we planned it Jen." I said.

"Of course you didn't. You wouldn't be that stupid." She spat at me. Her face had gone red and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jen." I said softly.

"Oh yeah, just like always Emily. You get everything and just expect people to be happy about it." Jen whispered her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't ask for this Jen. I know how much you -" She cut me off.

"DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" She screamed.

"Jen! I'm not doing this to spite you! Do you understand what this means for me? For Dean?" I yelled back standing.

"No, but I know it involves you once again ruining everything in my life. Dean's going to leave now and what do you think that will do to Sam?" She whispered staring at me.

"You don't even care about what it'll do to me." I whispered. She stopped and stared at me, her eyes flickering down to my stomach.

"That should be me. You don't deserve this." She whispered shaking. She let her tears stream down her face and she ran out of the room down her and Sam's hall. I sat back on the couch and stared down at the fabric, praying that she would come back. I heard tires skidding outside and rolled my eyes. Sounds like they didn't get very far...

"GOD DAMN IT DEAN." Sam screamed slamming the large door behind me. His eyes met mine and he just tensed up and stared at me for a minute. His jaw clenched and he nodded to me as he passed by and walked down the hallway. I burst into tears as Dean walked in, eyes avoiding me. It was all my fault. Was it really all my fault? Was that what everyone thought? I stood up and ran from the room. I locked myself in the spare room across from Dean and my room. I slid down the bare wall, pulling my legs up and hugging them to my chest.

Now what? You've lost Jen, she wouldn't speak to you if you were the last person on earth. Sam was pissed off at Dean and me. It's not like I planned on ruining everyone's life. Why couldn't this one thing be happy for once? Why couldn't Jen have jumped up and down squealing? I wiped my tears from my eyes as I heard Dean knocking.

"Dean please...I just need some time." I sobbed.

"Let me in." He insisted.

"Dean just go away!" I yelled. He banged on the door with a growl.

"Let me in!" He yelled back.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" I screamed. I heard nothing from the other side of the door. He'd stopped his attempt. I heard him suddenly lean up against the door and start crying. He hit his head on the door a few times and I curled up and cried. This isn't how things are supposed to go. I felt my heart breaking behind my chest. This wasn't how things were supposed to go...

"Please let me in." Dean whispered.

"Dean, please, I just need time alone." I said. He growled and stood up.

"You open this door or so help me god I will kick it down." He yelled.

"GO AHEAD! IT'S LIKE A FRIGGING WALL!" I yelled back. I knew he couldn't do it, the door was a thick solid piece of wood. There was silence and then the door began to shake. I jumped up shocked as Dean kicked his leg through the door. The wood splintered from the frame and the broken door swung open.

"Oh really?" He asked. He looked at me suddenly and his face screwed up and he began laughing as he looked at what he did.

"Oh my god." I whispered putting my hands up to my mouth.

"Don't mess with Papa bear..." He joked walking over to me. He cradled me into his arms and kissed me. "I'm sorry..."

"She won't ever talk to me again." I whispered clinging to his shirt. He sat down next to me, lifting me into his lap and burying his face into my hair.

"Well, Sam's just a little peeved... but he'll get over it."

"She told me I didn't deserve to have the baby Dean... It should have been her." I whispered breaking out into ugly sobs that vibrated from my chest. He clung to me tighter and kissed me on my forehead.

"She's upset, she didn't mean it." He whispered. I wiped my tears off onto my hand and Dean grabbed it in his. "You, are the most valuable thing in my life Emily. You deserve everything and anything you want. You're so beautiful, brave, strong... you're everything in this world that is good, and I love you. I love you so much. We'll make it through all this bullshit one way or another. I've got you." He whispered as I cried in his arms. "We'll make it through it."

The next morning I didn't have sight or sound of Jen. She didn't come out of her room for dinner and Sam took her plate back to their room. Sam was at least talking a little to us. Only for the important things, not for pleasure, but Dean said he does that for a few days.

Dean and I began to talk about what we should do about this. Did we stay here at the bunker and find a doctor in town and risk the bunker being found from my many trips? Or did we risk a real house somewhere in a town and be unprotected from everything? Dean didn't want to leave but I tried to talk him out of it.

"Dean... think about it. This whole place is filled with a 100 different ways to kill everything under the sun. This is the most important thing in the world. If this bunker is found by someone that isn't on our side we're screwed. We can't take that risk. I'm not worth the world dying." I said softly.

"Shut up Emily. You know what I'm going to say about that. We're safer here. The whole year I was living out there in a normal old house I was constantly worried about being caught. I couldn't even live normally. I can't be there for you if I'm constantly batting down the hatches of the house so the douche bags out there can't get in." Dean argued.

"Dean! We can't stay here! I can't stay here! Even if we did this is not the place to raise a baby! I mean sure it would be fine for a year, but sooner or later they're going to want to go outside and play! Can you imagine baby proofing this place? You turn a corner and it's sword here, gun there, machete hanging from the ceiling." I said throwing my arms up. Dean looked at me unamused.

"It's not like they won't be exposed to that. I can't give up hunting. I've tried Emily, oh believe me I've tried. I golfed. I owned golf clubs." Dean said shaking his head.

"We're never going to agree on anything." I whispered rubbing my eyes.

"We just have to find a happy medium." He said.

"There is no medium Dean! It's either we live in a bomb shelter that holds the secret to all things spooky, or a house that won't keep us safe." I whispered. I sighed and rested my head on my hands. Ugh this was too much! Why couldn't this be simpler. The only other option we had was one that Dean refused to hear.

"If we moved somewhere far enough..." I whispered.

"They would still find us." Dean said looking at me annoyed.

"A different country?" I said

"Emily, it would slow them down, but eventually they would find us! We can't just ditch Sam and Jen either." He said. I stood up growling and put my hands into fists.

"Fine do what ever you want to do Mr. Knowitall." I said frustrated.

"Good we're staying here." He said. I shook my head, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring. I walked away from him angrily. He refused to hear ANYTHING I had to say.

I walked into the kitchen to pour me a glass of water and found Jen in there sneaking around.

"Oh well look who's alive!" I said sarcastically. WOW Great way to smooth things over Emily. I could have kicked myself in the ass as she looked at me. I seen her face falter and I opened the fridge and grabbed a glass from the counter. She watched me as I poured a glass of milk.

"You're drinking milk?" She asked. I looked down at the cup and frowned.

"I guess so." I said shocked. I hated milk... but I needed to drink it now...

"Cravings." She whispered.

"Must be." I said shyly.

"Remember when mom used to say she drank pickle juice when she was pregnant with us?" She whispered looking at me nervous. She was extending her metaphorical hand and I took it.

"God, that sounds awful still. Don't let me do that if I ask." I chuckled softly. She smiled at me and we stood there in the kitchen. Our eyes met and she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I grasped her tightly and held her close, so happy to have my sister back.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." I whispered back as she cried. I felt myself tearing up and she let me go.

"I didn't mean to be so horrible... I just... snapped." She whispered softly rubbing her nose with the back of her hand.

"I knew you didn't mean it... I mean I knew you were hurt, but I knew that you didn't truly mean it." I said back. She smiled small and nodded.

"So, how's it going out there."

"I don't even know. Dean wants to stay here, but I don't see how that would work, but then again living out there would be dangerous." I shrugged taking a long drink from my cup. Yum. Milk.

"I don't know, but you could stay here... I'm sure there's a doctor around here... we'd just have to be careful." She said shrugging. I looked at her and smiled small. She was trying to make me feel better. She was right though, I could see what Dean was talking about. It would be to dangerous to leave here. Nothing could possibly get in, but they could certainly make sure we STAYED in...

"I just... wish there was some way we could fix all of this. I don't see how we can raise a child here... it's like putting a baby in a weapons museum..."

"We'll take care of it. We've got plenty of time for that." Jen smiled small. She hugged me again before walking out of the kitchen.

"I hope so." I whispered rubbing my belly softly.

"CAS?!" Dean yelled when Cas came walking in carrying a bunch of bags.

"Dean! I have gotten some provisions for the baby." Cas said holding up the bags.

"Cas, hon the baby isn't here yet." I said slowly.

"So..." He said. He walked over to the table and began emptying his haul. I put my hand to my mouth as he pulled out diapers, and formula. Dean began looking at him confused as hell, and it made me laugh so hard. Then he got to the clothes and I almost died.

"I don't know if it's a male or female, I don't have that kind of clearance." Cas said pulling out outfits.

"Where did you get all of this?" Dean asked.

"The store Dean."

"Where did you get the money?"

"I didn't think you needed money when it concerned the miracle of life Dean." Cas said confused. I lost it and ran over and hugged him laughing so hard. Dean shook his head as I laughed about the whole situation. Cas seemed pretty confused as to why I was hugging him.

"Thanks Cas." Dean sighed. I looked at the clothes which were mismatched and varied in sizes. I stopped in my tracts as a little onesie that said Daddy's little angel. Cas looked at me and shrugged.

"I..." He began but just stopped. His face went back to stone as I smiled at him. There was even a little trench coat.

"Are you trying to make a mini me?" Dean asked as I held the little coat up.

"Dean, I don't know what a mini me is." Castiel said unamused.

"It's where you dress someone like you, but in child form." I said smiling as I looked at the stuff he'd lifted from the shop. I couldn't believe he'd done this... I knew he wasn't knowledgeable about society but this took the cake.

"Cas, thank you, but next time you can't take things from a store without paying." I said laughing.

"Even for..."

"Even for the miracle of life." Dean said before Cas could finish.

"Why?"

"Because that's just how it works." I sighed. Cas looked over at Dean who shrugged.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Djinn Dreams 7

I rolled over and felt Dean's leg against my back. I growled and pushed him over making him snore slightly before going back to his noiseless slumber. I rolled over and faced him. I pulled the covers up closer around my chin and smiled at him.

He looked so young and soft asleep. He looked like my Dean as opposed to the kick ass, hard as a rock Winchester he was in the day time. I brushed a lock of his hair from his soft face, contemplating a haircut. His eyes fluttered at my touch. I knew just behind those thick lashed lids were deep and loving green eyes. Those eyes could burn my skin and make my heart stop in the same look. Beautiful, beautiful eyes. I traced his lips with my fingertips so softly he didn't move. How many times had those lips pressed against mine? How many times had his teeth bit my lower lip in the heat of the moment? Kissing the hallow of my neck, trailing down my chest? Shivering at the memories I let out a breath that woke him from his sleep. Those wide green eyes glowed through the dark, staring back at me.

"Hey." I whispered softly smiling.

"Wassa madder?" He mumbled, eyes filled with confusion and sleep. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." I whispered. He blinked but kept staring at me. His hand slid out from under the cover and folded over mine. He smiled and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"What are you awake for?" He asked.

"Uncomfortable." I whispered back. He rested his cheek against my forehead. His hand ran over my growing stomach and smiled.

"Normal right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to get one of those body pillows I think." I sighed. Dean chuckled, his breath now tickling my ear.

"You don't need a body pillow sweetheart, you've got me." He whispered in a deep voice. I watched his eyes flash with that cheeky attitude I'd grown to love.

"Mmmmm." I smiled as his hand ran down my leg.

"Best in the business," he murmured.

"Oh really?"

"Yep," He said kissing my neck.

"Dean... I'm... Now?" I whispered pushing him back a little.

"Why not now? You've got a body pillow, willing to make you comfortable, and lay you out." He grinned, hair sticking up as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I don't... look awesome..." I mumbled. It indeed had been a while since I had took up use of my body pillow, but only because the stretching and weight had taken a toll on me.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I'm all blown up." I whispered back looking away and scooting from him.

"What?"

"Dean!"

"I'm just in shock... because honestly, you've never looked sexier in my life right now. Good god." He whispered sitting up staring at me.

"You are insane." I said looking up at him.

"No, you are." He said kissing me. His hands slid my nightshirt from my shoulder, kissing my collarbone.

"Dean." I whispered.

"Shhhh..." He whispered as he pulled it off completely, exposing the mean red stretch marks, and my embarrassed face. He stared at me like I was the Mona Lisa. I felt my breath break and tears formed in my eyes. He kissed them away whispering how beautiful I was in my ear.

His hands cupped my breasts in his hands, they now overflowed from them, instead of fitting comfortably. He let out a boyish chuckle as his thumb brushed against my already sensitive nipples. I moaned softly as he took one into his warm mouth. His hot lips pressed against my cool skin. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as he sucked and caressed. He kissed each red stretch mark tracing each with his calloused fingertips.

"God Emily. You will never understand what you do to me." He groaned as my thigh brushed against him. He brushed my hair from my face and pulled my panties down as he kissed me. I moaned as his hands ran down my thighs, making my back arch. He released a loud breath as I put my hands on his chest. I ran them across his bare shoulders. I kissed his freckles and scars, I nipped at his neck. If he was going to pull me on a ride I was taking him too. He groaned as my nails ran down his back. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. It was then those deep green eyes started to burn my skin. I gasped in pleasure as his fingers circled slowly and teasingly.

"Damn Dean. You know I hate that." I moaned.

"Liar."

"Shut up." I moaned again as he continued more passionately this time. He chuckled as he kissed between my breasts. I felt his warm breath against my skin as I slipped his boxers off. I slung them across the room.

"You know I hate that." He whispered looking to see where they went grinning. I snickered and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. Our lips joined, heated and eager for the taste of each other. I loved Dean Winchester, I loved him more than the world.

"I love you." He whispered between kisses, as if he read my mind.

"Hmmmm Dean, I love you." I said, "I love you so much."

He angled his body over me and we froze as my belly connected with his, leaving a gap between us. We stared at each other in a minute of silence before bursting into laughter. He rolled off of me laughing softly.

"Well that killed the mood." I laughed with tears coming to my eyes.

"Not really." He whispered putting his hand on my smooth stomach. I smiled as he kissed me softly. I rolled over and he gasped in my forwardness. He grinned as I winked at him. I bent down and kissed him and swung my leg over him, so I was straddling him. He groaned out as he seen my intentions.

"You are beautiful." He whispered brushing my hair from my face. I chuckled and kissed him again. My long hair swept across his bare chest giving him goosebumps. "Damn Emily." He grunted as I put my hands on his shoulders kissing his neck.

"Dean, shh." I said putting my finger on his lips roughly.

"Oh you're making me all tingly." He commented snarkily.

"I make you feel more if you don't shut up." I hissed in his ear and he stopped laughing eyes growing wide in lust.

"I like this you." He grinned.

"That's it Dean." I growled making him laughed as I nipped his neck. He moaned as I eased back, his hips thrusting out in desire. I gasped as we joined sending an electric jolt across the surface of my skin. He moaned out as my hair draped around him. His hands ran down my sides, settling around my waist guiding me. My hands gripped his strong shoulders. He kissed me deeply and I had to break the kiss as a small wave settled in the pit of my stomach sending my back arching and my head leaning back.

"Hmm baby." He whispered running his hands through my hair as I came back from the moment.

"God Dean this is... this is magic." I whispered surprised by the small orgasm that had already stunned me. This was the best sex we'd ever had. He kissed my breasts.

"I know," He grunted as I tightened around him. His thrusts became wild and he couldn't help but smile up at me. He knew, the bastard knew what he was doing to me, sending me into the air like this and he loved it.

"You're such a dick." I groaned as he finally began to fill me with the length of him.

"A beautiful dick though."

"Yes." I moaned as his hands slid across my clit sending goosebumps all over. My toes curled. I rubbed his bare chest with my hands wishing I could tease him relentlessly as he was doing to me. Then I realized I could with my attitude. I grinned at him sultrily.

"Oh..." He gasped.

"Dean..." I whispered bending low to his ear. He grunted as his thrusting missed a beat. I chuckled in success. I was trying to steady my breath but I was beginning to whimper at the feeling of him. I had bent in a very pleasurable position.

"Backfired." He whispered holding me in his arms. I let out a cry as his kissed my hot neck. He slung my hair over my shoulder and kissed, and sucked.

"Deaaan." I whimpered.

"My pleasure is this Emily." He whispered, "Doing this to you." I felt my heartbeat begin to race.

"Dean... god Dean..." I purred in his ear. I bit his earlobe softly making him gasp in desire. I felt our hot skin burning together and things began to turn white. I gasped closing my eyes as I hit the first wall of pleasure.

"No no no, open your eyes." He whispered pumping fiercely now. I obeyed and stared into those deep eyes. I cried out a bit loudly than normal as he bucked. The tsunami of the orgasm smashed into me. I screamed out shockingly. Dean grunted as I kissed him, eyes still open, watching his beautiful face.

"Emily you... will be the death... of... me..." He gasped his hands running up and down my body. I felt the peak of my orgasm nearing and I began whimpering. How much pleasure can a woman take before she explodes?

"Dean I can't..." I gasped giddy. He let out a gasp as his hips jerked.

"I'm going..." He huffed.

"Dean!" I gasped.

"I'm..."

"Dean."

"I love you. Damn." He gasped before thrusting one last time deep and arching his back. I felt his muscles convulse under my fingers and the feeling of his experience pushed me over the edge. I gasped as his tight muscles crawled under mine. He whispered words that I didn't hear over my gasping. I curled my toes so tight they had burned and gone numb, my back arched, my mouth open in a gasp of pleasure. Dean's hands gripped my sides so tight I thought I might brake. Would this moment ever end?

I felt as heat and a velvet feeling covered every inch of my skin. Dean pulled me closer as the wave began to end.

I collapsed into his eager and tired arms. My head lolled for a moment as my muscles registered numb and tingled all over.

"Emily?" Dean whispered.

"I'm fine Dean... just... shocked." I whimpered. He pulled me close, my head laying on his heaving chest.

"HOLY SHIT." He gasped loudly. His hand tangled in my hair as he laughed in his own giddy moment. I couldn't move until the entire wave of pleasure had settled and was gone. Dean's fingers were making circles on my bare back and I let out the built up air in my lungs.

"What the hell Dean." I whispered.

"I don't even know." He said still giggling like a school boy. "You're eyes, you were... god so beautiful Em." He whispered.

"I just wish I could do to you what you do for me." I whispered back.

"What?" He asked.

"You... your teasing and perfection." I whispered. He looked at me confused.

"You do that every time you look at me." He said.

"It's not the same Dean." I said.

"Why do you think I wanted to look you in the eyes. Because in that moment you are single handily the most beautiful thing on this earth. It's enough to drive a man insane." He said running a hand through his own hair. "You honestly think you don't do anything for me? I mean come on look at me, I can barely breathe right now, I'm laughing like a little boy and you're looking at me again, oh my god." He groaned, his hand caressing my jawline. I smiled and looked away. "No." He pulled me up by my arms to face him and he stared into my eyes until I began to doze off. He kissed my forehead gently, wrapping his arms around me, hand settled on my stomach.

Dean shuffled into the kitchen around eleven o'clock. He yawned stretching up to touch the door frame of the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Sam said smiling from behind his mug. I had my suspicions that Sam and Jen had heard me scream last night and I flushed.

"Hey moose." Dean said. Sam's nostril's flared at the name given to him by Crowley. He walked over to the island where I was pouring a mug for him and wrapped his warm arms around me.

"Good morning." He hummed in my ear.

"Good morning!" I said smiling. Sam looked at us brows raised and lips pursed slightly.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked us.

"Oh fantastic Sammy!" Dean said grinning.

"I figured. Sounds like you had a quiet night then." Sam said drinking from his mug. Dean looked at him unimpressed.

"Actually Miss Emily was screaming all night my boy." Dean said making a clicking noise and raising his brows while shaking his shoulders. Sam choked on his coffee and spat it out. I smacked Dean against the side of the head.

"What? It's not like he didn't know, might as well fill him in on the juicy bits." Dean said grinning as he leaned up against the counter. His legs crossed at the ankles and he folded his arms. God he was hot.

"No, no I'm fine thank you." Sam finally said through his coughing.

"Are you sure because god Sam, this woman... oh man. She did this little..." Dean groaned but Sam stood up, knocking the chair over as he fled from the room. Dean laughed after him and I shook my head at him.

"What is wrong with you?" I laughed.

"That's what he gets." Dean said kissing me.

"You are mean."

"Ah, I am." he grinned impishly, "However, you were beautiful last night. Man." He said shaking his head before taking a seat at the table.

"Dean!" I said blushing. He just snickered into the newspaper.

"What in the world did you two do to Sam?" Jen asked moments later. Dean winked at me.

"Nothing, Dean being a dick." I said.

"A beautiful dick though." He said looking over at me and I raised my brows at him. He snickered again tongue peeking out.

"Do I want to know?" Jen asked grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Depends Jen." Dean said twirling around in his seat.

"NO!" I yelled making Dean laugh.

"Whoa there." Jen said surprised. Dean watched me as he backed out of the kitchen proud of himself. I shook my head as he snickered. "What's got into him?" Jen asked.

"Nothing Jen, believe me you don't want to know." I smiled.

"Oh, god." Jen squealed.

"What?"

"He got laid!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh my god." She giggled, "He got laid last night didn't he? That's why he's in a good mood!"

"Jen if you don't be quiet he will come back and fill you in on details like he did Sam." I said shaking my hands at her. Jen began laughing so hard no sound was coming out.

"How was it?" She finally asked after she collected herself.

"Jen we're treading dangerous waters here." I said smiling.

"Oh damn, that good?" She said.

"JEN!"

"I'm just sayin'" She said tossing her hands up. I walked over to the sink where dishes were stacked up from the night earlier.

"Come on..." I said.

"Fine, I won't."

"Good."

"Okay so how are you feeling? Any morning sickness anymore?" She asked.

"No I think we're..." I said but cutting off with a scream as a knife sunk into my hand. Jen let out a scream scared from my scream. I pulled my hand back and the knife sliced making me scream in pain.

"Shit!" I screamed grabbing a towel, tears falling from my eyes. Dean barged into the room in a bathrobe weilding a lamp.

"Where?" He yelled scanning the room. Jen screamed at the sight of Dean with a... weapon... and sent Dean spinning around throwing the lamp as hard as he could. It soared across the room and smashing into shards against the doorway Sam had just appeared in.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled in a deep husky voice.

"STOP!" I screamed. The blood was soaking through the towel. Everyone realized there was no immediate danger and calmed down. That is until they seen my gushing hand.

"I cut my hand." I said when Dean vaulted over the island.

"On what? A lawn mower?" He asked shocked when he unwrapped the towel.

"Ha ha! The knife in the sink. I went to clean dishes. I didn't see it." I replied.

"God damn it Sam!" Dean said showing him the large hunting knife.

"Oh... that's where it went." Sam whispered.

"I'm sorry, but Dean..." Jen said interrupting, "You just barged in here with a fucking lamp."

"So?"

"You live in a massive weapon bunker and you choose a lamp as your first line of offence?" She asked.

"Well shit Jen." I said throwing my hands up and wincing as blood splattered on the cupboard near me.

"Well, I mean..." Dean said shrugging.

"I think we should focus on my bleeding hand right now." I yelled.

"Right. Come on, we'll stitch it up." Dean said.

"What?! You!?" I asked shocked.

"Now you're going to freak out over medical care? You're having a child and you're going to freak out now?" Sam asked.

"I just... I'm not a Winchester, my skin isn't made of iron. I feel pain." I said. Dean retorted slightly like he was offended but chose to let it go.

"I've got an idea." Jen said. She closed her eyes and bent her head.

"You're going to sleep?" Dean asked.

"Shut up I'm praying." She said.

"Oh yeah, because god solves ALL the worlds problems." Sam chuckled.

"I'm not praying to God you ass!" She said.

"Oh," Dean said, "I can handle this. I'm more than capable than stitching someone up. I've been doing it for years."

"She's pregnant. I don't want any chance of infection." Jen snapped opening her eyes. There was a ruffle of wings outside the door and Cas poked his head into the crowded kitchen. Dean sighed and looked over at him.

"What happened?" Castiel asked walking over and taking my hand into his. He stared down at the large wound. His blue eyes searched my skin for something as if he could see the signs of infectious germs or something.

"I cut myself on Sam's knife." I said shrugging. Castiel's eyes grew wide.

"Sam, what did you use that on?" Cas asked his voice a deep gravely tone.

"Just a..." Sam paused, "A djinn..."

Dean looked over at Sam shocked.

"Sam! You didn't..." He said shocked.

"I left it there, I was going to come back and wash it... I didn't think..." He stopped. I looked down at my hand.

"What's going to happen?" I whispered.

"Nothing too bad... I'm going to carry you to the living room Em." Dean said eyes worried.

"What's going to happen?" I said sternly.

"We didn't kill the djinn that the knife stabbed." Sam whispered.

"Meaning?" Jen asked.

"Meaning his poison his still on the blade, it's still active and is going to be coursing through your vains in seconds." Castiel said gripping my shoulders. He stared into my eyes.

"The baby." I said terrified.

"I don't know." He whispered back.

"You don't know?" Dean yelled.

"No! We don't handle djinn's Dean! Hunters do!" Castiel snapped back. Sam's face crumpled in guilt.

"Sam, don't... I'm fine, I'm going to be fine."

"Theoretically she should be fine. Without the djinn to feed on her she's protected from more poison to enter her system. What ever sleep she'll enter won't last long. It'll be like she's gone to sleep and is dreaming." Castiel said.

"But the baby? What happens to the baby?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean." He said shaking his head.

"God damn it." He said kicking the table.

"They share a blood stream, the blood that is flowing through her is essentially the childs." Cas said softly. Dean lifted me into his arms and carried me into the living room in case I should fall into the Djinn's sleep while walking. He didn't want me to fall and hurt me or the baby.

Sam walked off to his room, and I sent Jen after him. Cas left to seek advice. Dean sat down on the floor beside me and stared into my eyes. He clasped my hand in both of his, pressing it against his lips. I smiled small.

"Started with a Djinn Dean, wonder how it ends." I smiled large tears in my eyes.

"Stop it. Seriously. You're not going to die." He said looking at me.

"I didn't mean me Dean." I whispered sobbing rubbing my stomach.

"You're going to be fine. They are going to be fine!" He said reaching out and taking that hand too.

"Dean... if something..."

"STOP!" He yelled forcefully making me flinch.

"You're fine. He's probably wrong, I mean you're not even getting all coma like." He said looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'm..." I paused. I was tired... really tired. How long had I slept last night? Wow. I yawned making Dean shake his head fiercely.

"No." He yelled. I jolted awake realizing I was slipping under.

"No Dean, no!" I sobbed.

"I'm here Emily. I'll be right here. I'll be there too." He whispered crying.

"NO! Don't take the dream root Dean. Don't. You know you almost died last time, promise me. PROMISE ME!" I yelled. He promised me. He kissed me and I held his hand as the sleepiness began more pressing.

"Dean if something happens, please... please... just..."


	8. Chapter 8

Djinn Dreams 8

"Lexie don't run off too far, we have to get going soon!" I yelled after the girl as she ran into the jungle-gym. I sat down on the park bench to watch her swing from the monkey bars and rest my swollen feet. Being pregnant was a lot harder than I had first imagined. I sighed and rubbed my protruding stomach as Lexie screamed for my attention. I waved as she declared herself Queen of the Park, standing on a nine foot tall slide.

"God there you are!" I heard a voice call out. I ignored it figuring it was someone who'd found their child hiding from them. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I looked back.

"Dean!? What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!" I gasped jumping back from the hand clinging to my shoulder.

"Emily, this isn't real. Wake up." Dean said shaking my shoulders staring me in the eyes. I pushed him away from me.

"What the hell? Seriously knock it off!" I said confused.

"Emily! I'm telling you this world, this isn't real." He said.

"Are you drunk? Did Sam take you to the club again?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"Damn it no! I'm telling you that right now, you are laying in the living room of the bunker. You cut your hand remember? There was djinn poison on it?" He said insistent.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about Dean," I said keeping my voice low, "I don't want you around here right now if you're going to act this way. I have Lexie with me."

"Lexie?" Dean said taken aback.

"Yes Dean. Your daughter." I said slowly. Just as I finished I watched as Lexie shot off the end of the slide skidding head first, hands out into the mulch. She sat up dazed and then noticed the scrapes on her little pale hands. Her face went from a milky white to red in ten seconds and she let out a high pitched wail.

"Ah shit." I sighed. She jumped up and ran towards us, tears screaming down her face, mixing with the dirt.

"It burns!" She screamed running. Dean stepped back shocked for some reason. She made a beeline for him, just like she always did when hurt. She reached out to be picked up and Dean looked at me for guidance.

"She wants you." I shrugged. Dean reached out unsure and lifted her into his strong arms. Lexie wrapped her legs around him and her arms stuck around his neck while she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked around as if hoping for someone to give him a clue.

"Boo boo!" She screamed her face reddening even more. Dean jerked his head back as she screamed into his ear.

"Okay okay! It's just a scrape." Dean finally said sitting down on the bench and pulling her arms from around his neck. He examined the scrapes and blew on them some to ease the burning. "We might have to amputate." He said seriously to her. Lexie's eyes grew wide and she began screaming her little blonde head off.

"Dean!" I sighed.

"I'm kidding!" Dean repeated over and over until Lexie hiccuped to a stop.

"Kiss it?" She said holding her hands out. I smiled, like always, wanting daddy to kiss her troubles away. Dean's jaw clenched as he stared at the little girl. He took her small dainty hands into his calloused large hands and pressed them against his lips. He rasp-berried them after he kissed them and Lexie began to giggle. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest. He stared down at her as if he'd never seen her in his life. His eyes were filled with something I'd only seen the day she had been born. He kissed her on top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his.

I smiled at the sight of my four year old daughter and my husband. Lexie had been a spitting image of Dean since the day she was born. She was freckled across her nose, that was exact to her fathers, and cheeks which were exactly the same to her father's bone structure. But it was her pretty little eyes that I was so please to see were captured. Deep, green, warm eyes that sparkled when she laughed. Thick, sandy brown hair fell to her shoulders and the only thing she had inherited from me, were her curls. She was the perfect image I had in my head when I dreamed of my baby. Seeing her with Dean everyday was just the cherry on top to my perfect life.

As Dean rocked Lexie back and forth in his arms, murmuring to each other, I began to daydream of what my son or daughter I was carrying would look like now. I'd hoped for a boy, alike Dean in every single way but Dean wasn't having any of that. He wanted another girl, with deep brown hair like mine.

"We got to go, I need to get home. My feet are killing me." I muttered standing. Dean stood, Lexie sliding off his lap, but not letting go of his hand. He took his eyes off her to look at me. He seemed confused and frustrated about something. "We'll talk when we get home?" I offered. Dean nodded and we walked off to the parking lot.

The Impala was scorching from sitting in the shadeless parking lot for so long. I opened the door to let the heat out and Dean let out a snort.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just... a booster seat... in the impala... never thought I'd live to see the day." He muttered. What in the world was he on?

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked reaching out and feeling his forehead with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, fine..." he said but paused, "not really."

"Dean..." I whispered confused.

"When we get home. Want to drive? I don't know where we are going." He said handing me the keys. I stared down at the set he handed me. The metal naked woman key chain dangled from the ring, beside a bottle opener, and a Biggerson's advertisement chain. I hadn't seen the ring like this since before Lexie was born. I reached into my pocket confused and pulled out the keys to the Impala, now a mixture of garage keys, house keys, and various keys we still didn't know what for. There was only ever one set of keys. How did he get another set? I looked over at Dean, uneasy about getting in the car with him. He was hooking Lexie in and laughing at something she was singing to herself.

Something didn't feel right.

Lexie was upstairs asleep when Dean and I could finally talk. We sat down at the island in the kitchen and Dean kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I felt the jar of holy water in the drawer I pulled out silently and glanced around the room. Dean followed my eyes and I whipped out the jar and dumped the water over his head. He jumped back shocked by the cold water rushing down his head and face but there was no burning or screaming. He wasn't a demon. I quickly spun around and snatched the closest silver knife.

"Back up." I said holding it out, putting myself between him and the stairs to Lexie's room. Dean wiped away his eyes and smiled small.

"It's me, you can put that away, I'm not going to do anything Em." He chuckled grabbing a dishtowel off the stove and wiping his face off. I stayed firm.

"Not until you prove you're Dean." I replied, "You aren't my Dean... you're different."

"I'm your Dean. I swear, just not in this universe. Listen to me Emily." He said putting his hands up and stepping closer.

"NO!" I said shaking the knife. He sighed.

"I'll let you cut me, I'm not anything but human." He said holding out his arm. He stepped forward slowly, arm out waiting for my move. I slowly step forward and nicked him on the back of his arm. He didn't even flinch. He wasn't a skin walker. I set the knife down slowly and he put his hands back up and stepped back.

"If you aren't anything not normal, then what the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm telling you Emily. I'm Dean! Dean Winchester!" He said putting his hands on his chest. I looked at him suspiciously. How was it possible that he was my Dean, but didn't remember our daughter, where we lived, or anything else? I had just asked him this question and he'd answered with,

"It's complicated Em. I'm Dean from reality. This isn't real. I know it looks real, and feels real, but it's not real. We woke up a few days ago in my reality and you were washing dishes. Sam had left one of our hunting knives in the sink and you cut your hand. We had been hunting a djinn and used the knife but for some reason it didn't kill the djinn. That means his poison was still on the knife and active when you cut your hand. The poison entered your blood stream and here we are, in your own little djinn dream." Dean replied.

"But, it can't be."

"It is."

"Dean, stop fucking with me okay? I've had a rough week as it is. I mean I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not funny anymore." I sighed.

"Emily! I'm telling you the truth!" He said slapping his hands on the island. I sighed.

"It can't be Dean. I remember everything. I remember the day we met. I remember the day Lexie was born, and her first day of school. I remember being here. My life. I know you're just being an ass. I'm already tired from this baby? So please knock it off okay?" I asked sighing. I wanted to cry. He knew I was already worried and tired from this pregnancy so playing these games weren't fun anymore.

"That baby isn't real!" He argued.

"Are you shitting me? How about you carry this eight pound sac of tissues and fluid in your uterus and tell me it's not real Dean." I yelled.

"Emily, look at me. Have I ever lied to you? Have I ever told you something this serious and been kidding?" He asked staring me in the eyes.

"No, but you're being crazy Dean. Grab my hand, feel it?" I asked grabbing his hand. "This is reality. You need to go to bed. Did you hit your head at work today?"

"No, Emily." Dean sighed.

"Well, there's something going on here, and it's not because we're living in a dream reality." I chuckled. Dean looked away from me, eyes upon the floor and lips thin. He was upset now.

"Emily, can't you remember anything?" He whispered tears forming in his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't you remember the last time this happened?" He asked softly looking back at me.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"When we met! When that djinn got a hold of Jen and you!" He said.

"Dean, I don't know what you're talking about. We met at Sam's wedding." I said shaking my head confused.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam and Ruby?" I said slowly.

"Ruby?"

"YES DEAN! His wife? Your brother's wife?" I said shocked.

"But Sam's with Jen." Dean said softly. I started laughing.

"Jen and Sam can't stand each other! Where on earth did you get THAT idea? Maybe we should take you to the hospital, you're starting to worry me." I said softly. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders while he stared down at the counter top surprised. "Let's just get some sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

We walked upstairs together and I checked on Lexie before walking into our room. When I walked into the bedroom he was standing near the bed looking around surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the same." He whispered.

"Same?" I asked.

"It's the same as the other one in the dream. Big white bed, bathroom, dresser, it's all the same. Exactly the same." He whispered spinning around looking at the room. I shook my head and changed into my pajamas while he stared at the walls.

"Coming to bed?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He said stripping.

He was not better the next morning. In fact he was worse.

"I'm telling you Emily. Please wake up! Please! Don't make me go back without you! I can't leave here without you! We need to wake you up before something happens to the baby." He said the next morning as we laid in bed.

"Dean," I whispered putting his hand on my belly, "I'm fine, the baby's fine. I just went to the doctor remember?"

"NO! Emily! Just wake up!" He said panicking and tears forming in his eyes. He stood up and began pacing the floor.

"Dean you're really really starting to scare me." I whispered leaning up against the headboard worried.

Dean stopped pacing and stared at me. He struggled to regain composure but he couldn't. He sat down at the end of the bed and began to cry. I don't mean just cry, he began to cry so hard his whole body racked with shakes.

"Dean!" I whispered climbing over the bed to him. He hid his face from me and shook his head.

"I don't know what to do Em. I don't know how to fix this. You won't believe me, you don't remember _anything_, and I can't handle all this. I can't." He broke down, "It's been almost two weeks since you cut yourself and now I can't get you back. I should have came sooner, but I promised. I promised I wouldn't."

"Dean," I whispered rubbing his muscular back. I'd never seen him this way. Dean wasn't the man that always showed his emotions, especially crying. He was a Winchester, he always said, Winchesters bury emotions and forget about them.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Dean please." I said resting my head on his bare shoulder. What do I do? I don't know what to do. I don't know what he's talking about. I don't know what was wrong with him. I didn't know if he was telling the truth, which I highly doubted, or if he was just making this all up. If he had been making all of this up, why would he be crying right now? He would never cry like this even for a joke. "Okay, I'll..." I paused, "I'll do what ever you want, just please stop crying." I whispered running my hand through his soft hair. He looked up from the floor and wiped his tears away.

"I don't even know what to do Emily." He whispered.

"Then how do we fix this?" I asked.

"I just figured that you would know when you found out this wasn't real. When you began to see it wasn't real, feel it wasn't real, know it wasn't real it would just stop... but it's not going to happen, because you don't feel any of that." He said softly shaking his head. I clenched my jaw. Something didn't feel right to me. What would he possibly gain from joking about all this? A good laugh? Knowing that he terrified his pregnant wife to death? I mean he couldn't even tell his buddies about it because they'd kick his ass for crying.

"Dean... I don't know why, but I'm beginning to believe you. You're not yourself... you never would act this way, even if it was for a joke. You wouldn't scare me like this if it wasn't real." I said slowly. There was a loud crash outside the door and we both jumped up and ran to see what it was. I screamed when I seen Lexie's door had disappeared, leaving a blank wall.

"LEXIE!" I screamed banging on the wall. What the hell was going on.

"Emily!" Dean said pulling me back. He grabbed my wrists and we watched as another door disappeared with a loud crash.

"What's happening?!" I screamed.

"Your world is becoming a dream... things you once believed were real are now becoming just a dream again." Dean whispered looking around as people faded in photos hanging from the walls.

"I'm scared Dean," I sobbed. He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tight.

"I'm right here Emily. I'm right here." He whispered kissing the side of my head. I heard the sound of ripping paper and Dean pulled me to the left. I shut my eyes and clung to him as a gust of wind blasted against us. I felt the floorboards shake under our feet and we fell on our backs. I began to scream as Dean was torn from me.

"Dean!"

"I'm right here! We're going back Emily. I'll be right beside you. Okay? I'M RIGHT HE..."

Everything went silent. I opened my eyes only to find that the darkness was around me. I reached down and felt my belly. I let out a sigh of relief to feel the small bulge. I was awake... I think. I tried to sit up but was unsuccessful. I struggled against what ever invisible force was holding me down.

"Dean?" I called out. My voice echoed and echoed for what seemed to be forever. Where was I?

"Wake up Em." I heard someone calling out to me. The voice sounded like it was screaming at me underwater. It was muffled out by the echo of my voice, and the darkness that surrounded me.

"Dean?" I whispered softly.

"Emily, wake up." I felt someone's hands on my shoulders lifting me up. My head lolled back but I couldn't open my eyes or lift my head.

"EMILY!" The voice screamed.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't feel air passing through my lungs.

"Emily?" The voice said now clear and deep. It was Dean, kneeling beside the couch.

"Air!" I gasped with my last breath. Castiel appeared beside Dean and rested his hand on my head. The tight feeling in my chest evaporated and soon the air was passing through my lungs steadily.

"Dean what happened?" I asked sitting up and looking around. Dean's face was tired with lack of sleep, and his eyes searched mine.

"You fell into a djinn dream again."

"How?"

"You cut yourself on one of Sam's knives."

"Oh, I remember." I whispered feeling the dull ache in my right palm. I looked around the room before noticing the beard that was grown on Dean's face.

"What's with the beard?" I asked.

"I haven't left this spot in two weeks." He said laughing. Castiel glanced at me before confirming Dean's statement.

"Two weeks?! The baby? Is it okay? I haven't..." I stopped when Castiel raised his hands nodding.

"It's just fine, we've pulled some strings. Winchesters are important to the angels." He said glancing at the half asleep Dean. I smiled small and thanked him.

I rubbed my eyes still feeling rather tired and stretched out my aching legs.

"Where's Jen and Sam?" I asked.

"Asleep, it's three in the morning." Cas said.

"You should go wake them." Dean mumbled as he put his head on the couch cushion for a rest.

"Okay." Cas said and walked toward the hall.

"I'm still confused." I whispered.

"You're telling me." Dean yawned.


End file.
